Things do get better
by oldhavebeenrenewed
Summary: Tamaki takes in Edward after hearing the news of their younger brother, Alphonses, death. Edward is still trying to adjust and makes some new friends along the way of his recovery! My first crossover! Please review. T for langauge. Cannon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

The blonde awoke with a start, panting as sweat dripped down the side of his tan face. He wiped it away with his arm and groaned at a dull aching pain in his leg and shoulder. He shifted in the bed sheets that had managed to strangle him from his squirming. Another nightmare he had. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and gasped at the cool floor beneath his feet. He stretched out his back, his mismatched arms in the air as he yawned. He heard a few bones pop and he sighed. He looked down at his continuously shaking hands and rubbed them together. He got up slowly the floor creaking slightly. He walked over to the bathroom and splashed water up on to his face, the water getting rid of the glistening sweat. He dried off with a towel looking at his reflection and frowned. The bruise still hadn't gone away yet.

"It's been two weeks already," he muttered sticking a tooth brush in his mouth. He tried to figure out why the bruise hadn't gone away yet. He grimaced as he ran a finger over it and spat out foam into the sink. He rinsed out his mouth and put his tooth brush back into the cabinet. He pulled out a hair brush and ran it through his dark blonde hair. He worked on the knots and then got out the tangles. He pulled it back into a messy ponytail and slipped his feet into slippers. There was a knock on the door of his bedroom and he opened the door to see a cute maid standing there.

She had a blush on her cheeks and wore a black knee length dress with long sleeves. White laced the hem of the sleeves and collar. A white apron fell down over the black silk dress. Her hair was in neat braids of jet black and a white head band holding back her bangs.

Her green eyes looked expectant and her blush darkened when he yawned.

"Yes?" he asked simply.

"Would you like me to make you bed sir, or are you going to lie back down?" she asked politely.

"Make my… Oh no, not yet. Come back later I guess."

She nodded and hurried away down the hallway. Ed yawned again and went over to his closet. He slipped into jeans that were torn from use. He pulled off the white tank top he had been wearing and tugged a black button down on. He worked on the buttons. He slipped on socks and put on a pair of dress shoes. He pushed his arms into a grey sweat shirt and left it unzipped.

He strode across the room and opened the blinds to see it snowing. He moaned and turned away quickly. He made the bed pulling the sheets up tight and pushing the pillows into place. He picked his pajamas off the floor and threw them into the hamper. He walked out of his room and made his way into the living room of the huge house. He walked into the kitchen to see people frantically running around and barking orders. He blinked alarmed for a moment before one stopped to speak to him.

"Is there something you need, Master Edward," he asked.

"Oh, no sorry," he said softly before exiting. The man blinked but then hurried back to work. Ed sighed and sat down on a couch in front of a fire that was blazing. It radiated warm heat to Edward's cold body. He wasn't used to all of this. He was used to living alone in his one room one bath apartment and cooking his own meals. He never had anyone do anything for him since he was 10. Now at 15 his life had been completely altered and mixed up because of a slip up.

"Good morning dear brother of mine!" a cheerful voice exclaimed. Ed smiled as his older brother plopped down next to him on the soft couches.

"Morning," he smiled. Antoinette, a beautiful golden retriever nuzzled Ed's leg with her snout and Ed smiled patting her head.

"Winter break is almost over," Tamaki said softly petting the dog too. Ed was quiet for a minute looking over his brother. They had been getting to know one another for the past 3 weeks. He avoided the teens deep blue eyes, in the light they glinted purple. His wisps of blonde fringe covered them slightly but in a rather neat way. He was brought up to be the perfect child anyways.

"I know."

"Have you decided yet?"

Again Edward lapsed into silence and was thinking. He steadied his strokes against the dog's soft pale yellow fur. He sighed placing a hand against his face. He wasn't sure if he could do this just yet. He shivered slightly and crossed his arms. The dog whimpered in protest that the petting had stopped but Edward ignored it.

"I guess so."

"Fantastic! Everyone's going to be surprised to meet you! None of them know I have a younger brother not even my best friend!" he exclaimed childishly. He ruffled Edward hair before tackling him on the floor.

They were laughing until a soft clearing of the throat made them freeze. Tamaki got up and Edward sat up on the floor. A familiar looking maid was standing there. She bowed before Tamaki gave her permission to speak.

"Uh, Master Edward, sir, you didn't allow me to clean your room for you," she said in a soft tone.

"Oh I got to it, so there was no need. Thank you for asking earlier though," he smiled getting up and dusting himself off. The maid blinked in confusion as to why he would do such a thing but Tamaki just chuckled.

"He is simply not used to this life style yet Madeline, it's alright," he chuckled ruffling Edward hair once again. It had become a habit.

"I understand. What a drastic change you've made in just weeks. Oh! I was also told that breakfast is ready, so if you may follow me…" she trailed off with expectant eyes. The two blonde brothers nodded and followed her down the winding hallways into a lovely furnished dining room.

Tamaki sat on the end and Edward to the left of him. He slumped down losing his perfect posture when Madeline left the room. Soon food appeared on the table and the two began to eat.

"We have to enroll you, and you have to take the entrance exams, there's also the fact of getting you a uniform before Monday," Tamaki said sipping a cup of tea.

"Ouran, that's one of the best schools in Japan right?" Ed asked playing with the scrambled eggs on his plate. Tamaki took another piece of toast from a plate and nibbled on it nodding.

"I can get my father to make sure our classes are the same or similar so you won't have to worry about getting lost."

Edward took a bite of the delicious eggs on his plate and chewed slowly thinking this over.

"I haven't gone to school since I was 10, Tamaki. I'm not even sure if I know how it works anymore."

Tamaki simply chuckled sipping at his tea.

"Please! You're a genius; the exams will be a piece of cake. You catch on quick too!"

Edward shrugged and drank a gulp of tangy sweet orange juice. He watched the condensation drip down the cool glass. He wondered how it was colder than the air in this house.

"Is that school heated?" he asked stupidly. Tamaki snorted and laughed.

"Of course it is! I'm sorry this house is so cold, we are getting the heat fixed tomorrow," Tamaki sighed. He and his younger brother locked eyes and Edward felt uncomfortable.

"Is it bothering you? You're automail," he asked in a quiet tone. Edward eyes broke the look and he continued to play with the eggs.

"Not really, just when I go to bed," Ed said truthfully. That was the thing about Tamaki Edward really liked. He could always tell him the truth, that and he felt the need to because it'd be like lying to Al if he didn't. He saw a lot of Al in Tamaki's smile which hurt, because the short haired blonde was so jubilant.

That hurt a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked seeing Ed's mood dampen.

"Nothing! I just, was thinking about something," he said softly. Tamaki nodded knowingly, having heard the line before.

"So I'll get my father to get you into Ouran and we'll have you fitted for a uniform!" he smiled happily. Edward nodded with his own happy smile. Tamaki was Tamaki.

**AN: It's my first crossover. DON'T HIT ME! Please review! I want at least 2 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Tamaki was on the phone and Edward was listening, considering the older teen was in his bedroom. Ed was drawing at his large desk, looking out his window at the beautiful garden. He was currently working on a rose that was covered in misty snow.

"Yes, I have a big surprise! One of the best the Host Club has ever had! Yes it's bigger than that," Tamaki bellowed.

Ed just chuckled listening to Tamaki go on and on to whoever he was talking to. He heard a faint buzzing and blinked. He looked around and saw apparently Tamaki hadn't heard it. Ed opened a few drawers till he found his cell phone.

He received a text from his commanding officer. Well sort of commanding officer.

From: Roy Mustang

-Fullmetal caught the bastard text me back-

Edward blinked dropping his pencil and quickly pressed call. Tamaki had hung up with whom he was speaking to and now saw Edward pacing as he waited for Roy to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Colonel? You found him?" Ed asked quickly.

"Yes! We did, he's in jail. We had the trial yesterday and I managed to get through it without having to call you down," Roy informed.

Ed collapsed to his knees and sat gripping the phone. He beamed happily and thanked the colonel letting out sighs of relief.

"My, I haven't heard you thank before. Especially to me," Roy snorted.

"Shut up bastard! I'm just, glad."

"I understand quite well. How're things?"

"Just fine. Tamaki is nice and I'm being enrolled at Ouran High school as we speak."

"High School? You get out of Military School and go to a normal one hmm? Well I suppose it's only normal. Stay safe. I've got Hawkeye pointing a gun at me because I'm putting off paperwork. See you around Fullmetal."

"Bye, Colonel," Ed chuckled hearing a click in the back ground.

Roy hung up and Edward closed the phone hearing it click softly. He let out a sigh of relief and hadn't realized Tamaki was beside him.

"Everything alright?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Roy Mustang just arrested the murderer we were after a few weeks ago, they found him," Ed said as he was helped up by his taller brother.

Tamaki was 6 foot flat and Edward was around 5'1.

"Well that's good!"

Edward nodded placing the phone down on the cherry wood of his desk.

"I still find it amazing at your age you can speak so fluently in German," Tamaki added a moment later. Edward smiled sitting down in his desk chair.

"You can speak in fluent French."

"That's all though! You can speak fluently in several languages and you're what, 15?"

Ed just snorted and went back to drawing. Tamaki looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful portrait of outside the window.

"Hmm Mysterious artistic type," he mused to himself. Edward caught it though and wondered what he meant.

"I have to go out for a little bit. I'll be back later in time for lunch. Do you need anything?" Tamaki asked.

"Oil, that's it," Ed answered. Tamaki nodded leaving the room hearing the sounds of pencil scratching paper.

Edward got tired about an hour later of drawing and picked up a book and began to read. Soon he became irritated and went outside. The air nipped at him and the snow burned when it touched his once warm skin.

He found a tree branch and began doing pull ups. He didn't want to get weak now would he? Once he got to 50 he climbed up farther into the tree. His leg tensed up and he gripped the tree branch tighter.

He let out a shaky breath, mist following the exhale. He sat down on the branch and thought about his _most recent fight._

"_Bastard! Get back here!" Ed shrieked following the murderer down the nearly empty streets. _

"_Damn it Fullmetal," he heard Roy curse. Ed didn't care, nor did he care about the blood dripping out of his lip. He got lucky seeing that the man had hit a dead end. He turned quickly to the young teen._

"_Don't move," Ed growled out, his voice raw from the cold_

"_What're you going to do? You're just a brat!" the man sneered. Ed charged forward rammed his metal fist into the man's face. He cursed, his head hitting the wall behind him._

"_That's what, asshole. Tell me, are you the one who did it?" Ed spat out._

"_Whatever do you mean?" he feigned innocence. Edward snarled punching him in the head not caring he gave him a concussion._

"_Are you the one who put my brother in the hospital shit head!" he snapped angrily._

_The man's lips turned up at the corners as a snarky look crossed his features._

"_You're a rather bright kid aren't y-"_

_He stopped when Ed kicked his side. The man whipped out a gun and shot at him, the bullet ricocheting off Ed's automail and getting the shooter in the arm. Ed felt the dent._

"_You don't get to hurt anybody else, bastard," he snapped._

_The man simply chuckled. When footsteps of Mustang and his men sounded closer, the man scraped a transmutation into the road and pressed down on it. The walls around Ed collapsed; the man laughing was the last thing he heard till he awoke in Mustangs car._

"_Stupid kid," Roy snapped. His head was resting on the black haired ones lap._

"_I thought you were shot, I give you an order not to run if you see the suspect and that's exactly what you do!" _

"_Did, he get away?" Ed asked sitting up gripping his head._

"_Yes all because you couldn't wait!"_

"_Excuse me for getting pissed off!"_

Ed was awoken from his thoughts by the calling of his name. He peered down through branches and snow to see Tamaki calling up the trunk.

Ed climbed down slowly and let go of a branch tackling him in the snow.

"Ed! There you are! I thought you ran away!" Tamaki said laughing. The two sat up in the white powder and Ed wiped some off his shoulder.

"Sorry just out thinking," he smiled.

"Well come in side, you're shaking like a leaf! My father also called the school, they agreed to let you take the exams Sunday and it'll be determined whether you made it or not later that night. You start Monday!"

"You sound pretty sure I'm gonna pass."

"I know you will!" Tamaki exclaimed as the two got up.

They hurried inside as the snow came down harder. The two sat by the fire, Antoinette resting next to Tamaki's leg. Ed held a cup of tea and sipped it every now and again.

"Do you miss your brother?" Tamaki asked softly.

That caught Edward off guard; the teen was never usually serious.

"Yes, I'd be lying if I say I didn't," Ed sighed softly.

"I know it hurts, it gets better though. Life is pretty terrible or cruel sometimes but it does get better," Tamaki smiled reaching over and tucking a strange of Edwards bangs behind his ear. Ed smiled softly looking into his cup of sweet warm tea.

"I miss Al too, Edward. It hurts a lot, I know. Everyone goes through this, it's just, it was a little worse for us," Tamaki soothed rubbing the teens aching shoulder.

"I feel like I could have done something though, I was there when both of the accidents happened," Ed sighed placing the mug down. He stared into the flickering flames eating away at the charred wood.

"It feels like that, but except that fact that you are still just a child and nothing but a child when you're brother passed away. It's pretty annoying to think that way, but it's the truth."

Some reason, that got to Edward, and it made him really look at Tamaki a different way. Being in the Military had caused Edward to grow up, and throw his child hood away. When you think about it, Ed never got to be a child. He felt like something had been lifted off his shoulders and suddenly, the tears that would not come at Al's funeral four weeks ago came flowing out now. Tamaki hugged his younger brother as Ed sobbed quietly into his chest. Madeline made sure everyone stayed out of the upstairs living room.

"Monday will be four weeks without him, Tama we did everything together," Ed sniffled softly. Tamaki gripped him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, just let it out so later you can smile and laugh with me alright Edo?"

Ed let out soft whimpers and sniffled. About 15 minutes later, the teen had calmed down but didn't move to pull out of his brothers arms.

"All better?" Tamaki asked in his ear. Ed nodded slowly and put a small smile on his face and Tamaki smiled back.

"Come on lets have lunch and then we can prepare you for that exam tomorrow, ok?"

Edward nodded and the elder helped the younger to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come on lets have lunch and then we can prepare you for that exam tomorrow, ok?" _

Edward nodded and the elder helped the younger to his feet. Edward groaned out softly at the ache in his knee. Tamaki frowned but then squatted down in front of his brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed snorted.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you!"

"No way in hell!"

"Well we aren't there are we? We are in our home, now get on my back quit being stubborn and let your big brother carry you!" Tamaki clamored.

Ed blushed getting on to the blondes back and gasped when he stood.

"Hold on," Tamaki warned with a devilish grin. Ed wrapped his arms tighter around his brother's neck and laughed as Tamaki sped away down the stairs.

"Good afternoon Master Tamaki!" A butler smiled, his grey hair slicked back neatly.

"Good morning Tanaka! Oops I meant afternoon!" he chuckled as Ed chortled in the back of his neck.

"Your father would like to know who will be taking your brother to the exams tomorrow," he explained. Tamaki glanced at the blonde feeling him tense.

"Well, I was hoping I could. We could take the limo! He's never been in one before," Tamaki smiled feeling his brother's body loosen its grip. He was happy because it was beginning to get difficult to breathe.

"Oh! Alright, I'll tell Mr. Suoh then. Lunch is ready by the way!" he called over his shoulder. The two had lunch and then went up to Tamaki's room.

"So what's on this test?" Ed asked flopping down on his bed. He closed his eyes letting out a soft sigh.

"I don't know. Math, Science, maybe some English. That stuff. Then there's like the questionnaire about yourself, and then common sense questions," Tamaki shrugged dusting of the piano in the corner of the room.

"Hmm, sounds easy enough."

"There's this one page where it says do what you like on it that expresses you…"

"Yea and what'd you do to the page?"

"I wrote a song down with music, they gave me a ruler for the math part and I made the bars and wrote music."

"Oh wow."

"Hey, that bruise is still there?"

Ed blinked opening his eyes from his casual lounge and was startled to see Tamaki looking over him.

"Uh, yea," Ed said slowly watching Tamaki's violet eyes examine it.

"It's just a bruise, no big deal," Ed said waving it off.

"It is to me."

Edward smiled warmly sitting up and assuring Tamaki it was fine.

"It doesn't matter! You go to the doctors tomorrow after the exam tomorrow anyway! You haven't been there in a while!"

"No! I hate doctors! There's no way I'm going!" Ed pouted crossing his arms.

"You have to have a checkup sorry Edo," Tamaki mused ruffling his brother's hair softly. Ed continued to scowl and Tamaki just smiled.

"You're going to like the Host Club members, they're all great people!"

"Tell me about them," Ed asked feeling the bed shift. Tamaki was lying next to him.

"Well, there's Kyoya, he knows anything and everything. Quite a strict guy though. Then there are the Hitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, who are little devils just like you."

"Oh I might like them," Ed snorted.

"Yea, well then there's Mori and Hunny. Those two are never seen without the other. Hunny loves cake and Mori's quiet."

Ed opened one eye and glanced at Tamaki to see a smile across his features, his eyes closed gently. He imagined Tamaki was seeing each of their faces in his mind as he spoke about them.

"Then there's my precious Haruhi!" he exclaimed causing Ed to jump a bit.

"She's my little girl, she paying off her debt because she broke an expensive vase and she's a commoner so she couldn't pay it back," Tamaki smiled happily.

"Isn't that black mail sort of?"

But Tamaki paid no mind of Edwards words because he was too busy fantasizing about his little girl. Ed snorted; it was obvious that Tamaki liked her.

"Wait so she flirts with other girls? " Ed asked, the thought dawning on him.

"I would never force her to do anything she doesn't want to do! She serves tea and treats and helps people with questions they have," Tamaki said sounding alarmed.

Ed just snorted and stretched out on the beds soft sheets.

"It's gonna take forever for me to get use to everything," Ed sighed.

"That's ok! You've got a whole life time to!"

Ed smiled at the elders declarations. He was such a child at heart.

"Play me a song on the piano."

Tamaki opened his eyes and put on his most charming smile.

"But of course."

He took Ed and made him sit next to him on the bench. He opened up the guard on the keys and clicked it into place. He eyed the keys as if they would move themselves. Ed watched his hand begin to press down softly on the pale white keys. Sounds filled the once silent room. His hands danced delicately across the black and white of the beautiful starch white piano. Ed looked up at Tamaki's face and saw his eyes were closed his facial expression one of someone drifting on a float in a calm ocean. Ed looked back down at the keys but then got up. Tamaki opened his eyes to see Edward peering in watching the strings and wood move inside the open piano.

When Tamaki was finished, the smaller blonde was staring intently at the piano.

"It's really amazing don't you think?" Ed asked softly.

Tamaki simply nodded.

The next morning was a bit chaotic. Ed woke up late and still needed to take a shower. He slipped getting out and was examining the new purple bruise as he adjusted the tie he was forced to wear. He wore black dress pants with shiny black shoes. The pants weren't baggy, but they weren't tight either, they were… fitting. He wore a deep red dress shirt with a black tie, which was tucked into a black vest. He felt like he was too dressed up.

"Are you sure I'm not overdressed?" Ed asked his brother who was adjusting his own tie.

"No! You have to make a good impression and I knew I couldn't get you into a tuxedo so this will have to do. You should see some of the things people wear on entry exam days," Tamaki snorted running a hand through his hair.

Ed pulled out his messy braid and put up his flaxen colored locks into a high neat pony tail, leaving his bangs out of course.

"Come on then! The limo is here!"

Ed followed the tall blonde down the stairs and into the living room where two maids were talking. They looked at the two well-dressed brothers and squealed before one hurried away, the other opening the door for them. Ed blinked but Tamaki just thanked her and they walked out to the car.

"Wow, now what's the point for such a big car?" Ed asked looking around inside the stretched limo. He snuggled deeper into the scarf he wore.

"To fit more people of course! Looks are everything too Edward, remember that," Tamaki explained.

They discussed random things as they drove to Ouran.

Once they arrived Edward was stunned at the size of the school. It was marvelous with beautiful statues and fountains. All of the bushes were neatly trimmed and looked especially beautiful with a blanket of snow over everything. Tamaki had broken him from his trance and they padded along into the warm confinements of the school.

"I wanted to welcome you with open arms and hope that you do indeed pass this test and become a student here at Ouran. We've heard great things about you Edward," a kind woman said walking him into a room. He looked back at Tamaki to see him waving with a smile before the door shut. He sat down at the table and she placed a thick packet in front of him. She then gave two pencils and a black ball point pen. She placed an eraser down as well as a ruler.

"You have 3 hours to complete this test. Please use the pencils for the English, language, Science and Math portion of the test. Write the essay and short answers in pen and please do not make any stray marks on the answer sheet. If you make a mistake please erase it completely and as best as you can. Good luck," she said quickly.

She went to leave but stopped.

"If you need to use the rest room or have any emergency, please raise your hand and someone will come in, once again good luck," and with that, she exited.

"They have camera's watching you? Well that's something Tamaki forgot to mention," Ed muttered as he opened up the test.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward started the test on the last page, and worked backwards going from question 200 all the way to question 1 in about 45 minutes. The first page, it turns out, was the expressive blank page. All the directions that were on it were one sentence.

_Do what you'd like with this page, it'll show us who you are, with whatever you do with it._

Ed thought for a moment, he had been thinking about this since last night when he went to bed. Tamaki had written a beautiful ballad on it. Edward wondered what he should do.

He snorted and tore of the page. He smiled as he made a paper air plane and wrote the uncials A.E. on it with a small smiley face.

When he was little, him and Alphonse would make paper airplanes all of the time in school and throw them at the teacher and blame it on their childhood friend Winry.

He raised his hand and another woman came in and asked him what he needed.

"I'm done," he stated calmly as he got up.

"D-done? But, it's less than an hour. Are you sure you didn't miss anything, perhaps you'd like to check things over?" she stammered.

"No, I'm done," Ed said handing her the test. She blinked looking down at it and nodded and he walked out. He saw Tamaki on his cell phone and he froze seeing his younger brother.

"Edward? What's wrong, why are you out here?" he asked putting a hand over the phone.

"I finished," Ed said slowly wondering who he was speaking to.

Tamaki looked astonished; his thin eyebrows raised his violet eyes wide.

"Uh, Kyoya, I'm going to have to call you back…."

"Tamaki! You're the one who called me with and important question! You better ask it or this was a waste of my time! I'm very busy you know!" The cool and collected teen on the other end snapped.

"I'll call you back later," Tamaki said hanging up.

"Finished? Wow! That's got to be some record! I'm so proud!" Tamaki said hugging him tightly and swinging him around.

"Thanks thanks, now put me down!" Ed laughed happily.

"Well, I didn't expect for you to finish so early to we've got time to kill before you're doctor's appointment. They told me that the scores will be delivered to our home around 4 o'clock and then we can get you fitted for a uniform." Tamaki explained as they walked away from the office.

"Who were you speaking to before?" Edward asked.

"Hmm? Oh, my friend Kyoya, I had a question, but I guess you just answered it," Tamaki smirked. He had called a Limo to pick them up and take Edward to a private family doctor.

The checkup went well but Tamaki learned some rather interesting things.

"Well, there's no way that thing is going near me you sick bastard!" Ed screamed as the doctor held up a small needle. He pushed himself all the way into the corner making him smaller than he already was.

"Relax, you won't even feel it!" the doctor said taking a step closer. Ed squeaked and began screaming in German.

"Edward! Relax, it's just a shot!" Tamaki said alarmed.

"No! It's like your teddy bear getting its head ripped off!" Ed shrieked.

The doctor stuck it in his arm and let out a sigh of relief when Edward relaxed visibly.

"Well, you're in perfect health except you are a few pounds under weight. " The doctor said looking at his folder.

"But I eat like a horse. How could I be under weight?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps depression? Maybe you just don't eat as much as you thin-

"Sorry to interrupt, but this kid eats enough for three men," Tamaki snorted.

"Well, be that as it may, he is still under weight and my guess as to why he's bruising easily," he said looking at the bruise on Ed's jaw line that the teen quickly covered with his hand.

"Your automail seems to be in good shape as well, and I deem you physically fit," the doctor smiled.

Ed let out a sigh of relief and hopped off the table he had to sit on. He pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it up. He slung the tie around his neck and held the vest in his arms. He pulled on his coat as did Tamaki. Tamaki thanked the doctor and they walked out into the cool air.

"Glad that's over. Doctors are fucking creepy."

"Now how do you expect to get a girlfriend with that mouth of yours?" Tamaki snapped. Ed just rolled his eyes and continued to walk in silence.

"When you meet the host club they won't stand for it!"

"OK OK! I'll quit cursing for now!" Ed exclaimed ending his brothers babbling. Tamaki smiled proudly and ushered him along the icy walk way. The wind was bone chilling and Edward was shaking. He cursed thinking of his automail. It was better than being dead though. He frowned.

Suddenly, he was being dragged around the corner and being rushed into a store.

"What the hell?" Ed snapped in a hushed tone.

"Shh, I saw someone I know!" Tamaki said all too loudly. Edward blinked looking around seeing a short haired girl run in, face flushed from running or the cold, perhaps both. Her big brown eyes scanned the store looking for something.

"Is that her," Ed asked pointing at the girl.

"Don't point you idiot! And Yes! She can't see you yet or it'll ruin the surprise! Ugh, what're we gonna do?" Tamaki asked crossing his arms. Ed smiled at his brother thinking so hard.

Tamaki watched his brother pull down his hair. He wondered what in the hell he was doing since Edward never even left his bedroom without his hair up.

The small blonde clapped softly and there was a flash and he ran his fingers through his hair. It suddenly became a dark jet black. The next time he blinked, his eyes were a bright blue.

Tamaki watched amazed at his brother's talents, the kid was such a genius.

"Just walk me out, she won't know it's me," Ed said softly.

"Why're you so smart! God blesses you so!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging him.

"Don't believe in god," Edward reminded. He stole a scarf off the rack near him and placed a 20 on the counter and the cashier nodded when he told him to keep the change.

"Now if she wishes to talk to you, wave and walk out."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Who's the bigger brother here," Tamaki pouted.

"Right now, you don't have a brother, come on."

Edward led the way tugging Tamaki by the arm. He heard a small voice; it seemed to be coming from the girl.

"Senpai," she said slowly. Edward watched Tamaki closely. He could always tell on missions when plans weren't going to work, so he had been keeping in mind what to do if Tamaki didn't listen. The taller blonde gave a smile and then a frown. He nodded with a wave and walked out in front of Edward.

The next hour, Edward had to listen to his complaining.

"I hope you're happy! I haven't seen her in weeks!" Tamaki shouted. He plopped down on his bed, his face in his pillow. He clutched the small teddy bear in his arms. Edward worried sometimes what the teen had one for. Perhaps for situations like this….

"It was 7 days, brother dear. Quit complaining. I won't be able to hear the phone ring."

They were chatting to one another, mostly about school tomorrow. Edward could tell Tamaki was extremely excited to see all of his friends again but Edward himself wasn't too keen about the idea.

He was extremely _nervous. _He hadn't been to a real school in years. He would be damned if he even knew how to read a schedule.

"Tamaki I've got a question," Ed interrupted. He felt bad because Tamaki obviously knew he wasn't listening to him now.

"Yes?"

"What name will I be under if I do get in, Elric or Suoh?"

Tamaki smiled softly, sitting up from his awkward position on the bed.

"Elric, that's the name I wrote on you registration forms," Tamaki answered.

"OK, but I wouldn't mind being a Suoh, you are related to me by blood, so I am a Suoh too."

Tamaki smiled, knowing Edward had meant it.

Their roots were complicated. Tamaki, Edward, and Alphonse all had the same dad, (1) which was Yuzuru Suoh. Their mother's however, were different. Yuzuru and Tamaki's mother, Anne-Sophie Grantaine, had met in France when he was on a business trip. They'd fallen in love and had had a child after being married for a year. She passed away from an illness when Tamaki was 1 years of age. The same story happened when Yuzuru traveled to Germany for business. He had met Trisha, Edward's mother there, never getting married, though they had planned to by the time Alphonse was born.

They divorced when things became difficult in where their children would go and when. Tamaki had stayed with his father, the two brothers with their actual mother.

Tamaki spent every summer since he was 8 in France, learning his heritage and language. He was after all, half French.

Edward and Alphonse grew up in Germany, never truly meeting their older brother, only hearing stories about him from their mother. The news of the car crash had never made its way outside of Germany though, so the Suoh side of the family hadn't heard what had happened. The Elric brother's mother was dead.

_When I lost my arm and leg_, Edward thought glumly.

The phone made him jump as it rang. Tamaki was closer to it, so he grabbed for it.

"Hello, Tamaki Suoh speaking, yes that's me. Yes, I see. Alright, yes, yes I know, I will. Thank you very much. Yes, I'm sure he will," Tamaki paused and continued every now and again letting the other end speak. When he hung up he tackled his brother with a hug.

"You made it!" He laughed happily.

"Great, now I gotta get fitted for uniforms."

"OK come on! At least be a little bit happy! You get to meet everyone now! I know you were itching to just draw some things at the school too!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes, that's true, I just hope the tailor doesn't poke me with the needle though," Ed sighed.

The rest of the night Edward complained for various reasons.

"She stabbed me 4 times! Ugh and I can't believe she asked if I was a girl!" Ed shrieked rubbing at his arm, near his shoulder. The tailor (her name was Shizuka) had worked an hour on the shoulders and waist, because she had said quote on quote:

"You have such a feminine body."

Ed had nearly choked her; at the time really wishing he knew flame alchemy. Tamaki had managed to calm him down somehow.

"You're just a late bloomer is all Edo!" Tamaki had cried holding his brother back with all of his strength. Ed wasn't even trying all that hard.

"That doesn't make it any better!"

Ed growled looking at the Band-Aid on his arm as he lay in bed. The brand new and perfectly tailored uniform was hanging in his closet ready to be worn tomorrow. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and he lay on his side so he wouldn't have to hear it. He watched the snow fall flickering past his window until it was swallowed up by the blackness of the night sky. He knew he'd regret leaving his curtains open in the morning when the sun came up, but he was too lazy to get up and close them.

Slowly he had nodded off wondering what dramatic change would his life make next.

**AN: REVIEW ONEGAIIIII! Please. ;) I hope you liked it…. I'm also proud of myself because I had planned to get this up Friday night but I got it done tonight. That's a whle big day and a half before my goal! Mwhahahaha.**

**I don't like Ho Ho (Ed's dad in the anime) He kinda creeps me out. Yea so…. Yea. I wasn't gonna get ridda Trisha because Edward would kill me! Yes I know Edward personally. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Up, Up, Up!" Tamaki exclaimed slamming open the door. Ed nearly fell out of bed. He rather the sun's rays wake him up than his obnoxiously loud brother.

"You have one hour till we get in the car and leave! Hurry it up; you still have to eat breakfast!"

Ed groaned throwing a pillow at Tamaki, hitting him square in the head.

"Give me a few minutes," the petite blonde muttered as he sat up. He rubbed at his tired golden eyes, blinking a few times to rid them of sleep.

"We don't have that time! Come on then, up!"

Ed was suddenly pulled out of the warm sheets of his bed and into the cool bedroom air. He shivered and sneezed.

"Ok let go, I can dress myself thank you very much!" Ed snapped as Tamaki began to pull off his shirt. Tamaki just smiled and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Ugh, blue," Ed mumbled as he opened up his closet. He took out the uniform and laid it on his bed. He went into the bathroom to empty his bladder and then brush his teeth. He rubbed at his tired eyes again blinked as they adjusted to the lighting.

Once his breath was fresh, he slipped back into his room and began putting on the uniform. He slipped into the pants and buttoned them. He put on the white dress shirt and the…

"Ugh this damn jacket."

He growled as he pulled his arms roughly into the sleeves. He stopped half way and tore it off. He walked back into the bathroom and took out his skin sleeve. He slipped it over the metal of his automail arm all the way up. It stopped near his port. He adjusted the fake skin around on his palm smoothing it out.

After this was done, he pulled on the jacket buttoning one button.

"Tamaki!" he called as he walked down the hall. He shoes were by the door, so he'd slip them on before leaving.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked coming out. He saw his brother predicament and chuckled.

"You should really learn how to tie a tie," the taller said as he fixed it for Edward. Edward just shrugged muttering something about it not being important in life.

"Make sure you wear a coat you two, it's awfully chilly out," Tanaka said. Tamaki nodded with a smile.

"Would you like something to eat, Master Edward?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, no thanks," Ed mumbled. His stomach was in knots and his palm was sweaty. Tamaki had an odd smile on his face that freaked him out and put him on the edge even more.

"What, what's that look for?" Ed sneered.

"You're nervous," Tamaki teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

Tamaki bent down so his and Edwards face were just centimeters apart. Ed smelt his cologne, it wasn't too strong. You could barely smell it, but it was there. It was Tamaki's scent.

"Then why won't you eat? You also forgot to put your hair up." Tamaki lifted a piece of the incredibly soft hair and Ed just blushed and ran up the stairs to get a hair tie.

Tamaki straightened and strode into the dining room. A few minutes later Ed had padded in and sat down at the table. His hair pulled back neatly into a high ponytail.

He bit viciously at a piece of toast a scowl in place on his face. He took a sip of juice and his brother watched amused. Edwards phoned buzzed and he blinked, the scowl fading for a moment. It returned when he saw it was from his commanding officer.

_Good luck at school Fullmetal_

Ed found himself blushing at the words on the screen. Roy? Roy Mustang. Of all people _he_ wrote that?

'Since when did he start caring about me?' Ed thought shoving the phone back into his back pocket.

"What was that?" Tamaki snorted.

"Nothing," Ed said quickly. Tamaki looked at him suspiciously before looking at the grandfather clock in the room.

"Oh! We have to go! Come on!" He called as he fled the room quickly. Ed hesitated before doing the same. He slipped on his shoes and into a black coat that belonged to the military. It smelt like charred wood. He never really did figure out where it came from. He sort of just had it one day.

"We need to get you a new coat," Tamaki sighed.

"Why? This one's perfectly fine!" Ed exclaimed.

"No it's not! There are faded and torn parts! I won't allow my brother to look like a homeless person!" he cried dramatically. Ed chased him out the door with a growl. They ran all the way to the car like children.

"I love this jacket; you're not getting it replaced."

That was the end of that discussion.

They got inside the car that would drive them to Ouran. Ed had wondered how Roy had even known he got in, but then again, this was Roy Mustang he was thinking about.

"So, who do you want to meet the most?" Tamaki asked, freeing Ed from his thoughts. The golden eyed teen gazed out the window and unfamiliar looking buildings and people. People were dressed in different styles, and odd hair styles.

"Kyoya, you talk to him a lot, and then Haruhi."

"Ah yes, both wonderful people! Especially my little girl! Mommy and I raised her so well!"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh! Remember, Haruhi being a girl is a secret."

Tamaki had brushed off Edwards insult as if it was nothing, and it made Edward how many times the teen was being called an idiot a day.

"Ok, I do," Ed responded watching the gates of Ouran come into a view. Ed sunk lower into his seat and watched his brother perk up. Ed looked out the window watching people look at the car as it passed by.

"We're here come on," Tamaki said smiling. He got out on his side and Edward slowly climbed out of his side into the cool air. Girls were bundled up in scarfs and gloves that looked far too expensive. Guys wore nice jackets, some with scarfs or hats.

"Tamaki!" Several voices cried. Ed whipped his head around to at least 6 girls hanging all over his brother. Tamaki was just laughing and smiling at them. Ed let out a breath of air before someone poked him on the shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to know Tamaki would you?" they asked.

Ed realized this was the girl, Haruhi, Tamaki had a crush on.

"Uh, yea, I do. He's kind of, busy at the moment," Ed sighed glancing at his brother.

"Yea, that's normal. He always has his hands full. May I ask how you know him?" she asked.

"Uh, well…" Ed trailed off knowing Tamaki had planned some big surprise and would be upset if he screwed it up.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shrieked. He glomped the small girl with a hug and nuzzled his face in her hair. Edward heard all of the girls who were just hanging on him squeal in delight. Haruhi looked unfazed, and actually a bit pissed off.

"Reminds me of Winry," Ed muttered under his breath. Except he would never openly show his feelings for the crazy mechanic back home.

"Off! It's only been 7 days!" she snapped pushing away. Tamaki pouted and Edward laughed to himself. Tamaki slapped him and Ed slapped back and soon they were on the floor laughing and wrestling. All the girls squealed and giggled. Haruhi blinked in confusion wondering who on earth the small blonde was.

"Enough! I'm getting tired. Up then! We have to get to homeroom" Tamaki smiled helping his brother up. The two wiped snow off of themselves before striding away.

"Wait!" Haruhi called but neither of them had heard. She frowned but walked to her own class.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Tamaki asked as they walked in.

"No," Ed sighed with a smile. He had taken but a step into the classroom, but already heard whispers and murmurs. When he'd look at the people speaking they'd turn away.

"Don't mind them, it's always like that here," Tamaki said patting him on the back.

The two sat down next to each other until the teacher called Edward up to her desk. He glanced at Tamaki who shrugged, so he got up and walked over to her. She had black hair that was pinned back, half up and half down. She tucked a piece behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Edward, I understand you're Tamaki's brother?" she asked politely. Ed shook her hand with a nod.

Her green eyes twinkled and she smiled.

"I see, well then. I suppose he can show you around rather than me having to assign someone to you."

"Yes, he can."

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Kaida, you see we're making a special announcement at the host club during lunch," Tamaki said wrapping his arm around Edwards shoulder.

"Oh, you and that crazy club, such wonderful boys," She chuckled. Tamaki just smiled and thanked her and they sat down again.

That was what Tamaki told every teacher when they'd asked Edward if he'd liked to introduce himself to the class. Edward found it strange he hadn't met any other hosts yet besides Haruhi. They had gone through classes but had seen none. Perhaps it was because it was such a big school.

Edward was looking around the school on a bathroom break. He had actually gotten lost but didn't want to admit that to himself. He was looking at a painting in the hall way, it was a girl sitting by a tree. He traced it with eyes and looked at the shading, it was beautifully done.

He heard footsteps and looked around and saw a figure at the end of the hallway. He was tall, and had dark black hair. His classes were shining in the light from the windows. He wore a school uniform and his hands were in his pockets.

"Mustang," Ed said under his breath. The figure could be his twin without the glasses and perhaps a bit more muscular.

Ed turned away from him and quickly walked around the corner. He walked right into a girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry, really I wasn't watching where I was going!" she exclaimed as her faced turned red. Edward chuckled softly and helped her up.

"Are you ok? Didn't hit anything right?" he asked.

"N-no, I didn't. I don't think."

She looked at her self and fixed her dress slightly before looking back at him.

"I haven't seen you here, are you knew?" she asked.

"Oh, uh yea, I started today," he smiled. He saw a piece of paper in her hands and saw it said a time.

"I don't want you to be late for anything, so perhaps you should go?"

"Oh right!" She scurried by him but then stopped.

"How did you know, that I had somewhere to be?"

"A lucky guess I suppose."

With that he walked away down the hall wondering how on earth he was supposed to get back to his math class.

The black haired figure stood by the corner, listening in on their conversation. He had a small smile on his face before he went the opposite way.

Edward made his way back to the classroom and the teacher gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm truly sorry, I got lost in this school," he replied before sitting down. He cursed under his breath and Tamaki just chuckled.

The bell rang and Tamaki was dragging Edward out of the classroom and down a ridiculously long hallway.

"Quit pulling!" Ed snapped but Tamaki didn't listen.

"We need to get there first, before Kyoya and everyone!" Tamaki said as they turned a corner.

They were out of breath when they got to a white door with golden handles. Ed figured that they were probably made of actual gold. Tamaki opened both of them up and was glad to see no one in there yet. Ed looked around at old fancy looking instruments and expensive looking furniture. He saw paintings and looked at one until his brother tugged on his arm.

"Sit down, relax," Tamaki smiled. Edward nodded and sat down on the big couch and was surprised to feel it was very comfortable. He sunk in further into the cushions and took in breaths thinking about his day so far. Boy, it wasn't too exciting.

The doors slammed open and two people walked in. Ed's head looked up from his lap to see two teens with dark red hair, almost orange. They looked identical. No, they _were_ identical.

"The twins," Ed mused softly. In behind them came a tall dark haired figure with a very small young looking blonde on his shoulders.

Ed knew who they were as well. The twins noticed Ed automatically and strode over to him with a frightening pace.

"Who's this boss?" one asked.

"I will answer that when everyone arrives," Tamaki responded who was s0miling.

"Tama-Chan! It's wonderful to see you again!" Hunny exclaimed hugging the taller blonde. Tamaki laughed happily and pried him off of him and nodded at Mori. Ed watched Mori help the small blonde back on to his shoulders. He saw the glint in the black haired teen's eyes, it was protection and longing.

"Yea boss, how was your vacation?" the other twin asked.

"Quite busy and a bit eventful," Tamaki responded glancing at Ed. Ed blushed and huffed and got up slowly. In rushed a brown haired girl, who was Haruhi, and a black haired teen with glasses who walked in casually behind her.

"So if everyone's here, that must be Kyoya," Ed worked out quietly. He was alarmed to see it was in fact the person who had been watching him in the hallway. He had a clipboard in his hand now and his other hand held a black ball point pen.

Kyoya peered up from whatever he had been writing and saw the blonde and blinked in surprise before masking it again.

"Ok, everyone sit down somewhere now, you come here," Tamaki order and then grabbed Ed.

The twins sat on the couch, Haruhi between them. Kyoya sat on the couch with suspicion in his eyes and Mori sat on the floor with Hunny in his lap. They all looked at their king expectantly.

"I'm a bit surprised they listened," Tamaki mused before turning to Ed.

"So who is this kid?" Kaoru asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, having seen him.

"This, you guys, is my younger brother," Tamaki said placing a hand on Edwards shoulder. There was dead silence and Edward shifted on his feet feeling their eyes. There as a snort and soon the twins began to laugh and laugh. Haruhi looked at Kyoya who was scribbling something down and Hunny was staring in confusion.

"Brother? Yea right! Then why haven't we heard a thing about him? Or met him?" Hikaru asked.

"Is he really Tama-Chan, or is just some joke?" Hunny asked confused.

"Yes, I am," Ed said.

"Oh look he talks!" Kaoru said poking Ed in the cheek. Ed was tempted to slap the hand away but controlled his anger.

"I mean, he does look like you a little and you're voices sound similar, but Hikaru is right. Why haven't we ever heard of him before?" Haruhi asked getting up as well.

"He's lived in Germany his whole life which would answer your question about why you have never met him," Kyoya responded. Ed looked at him first and soon everyone was looking at him.

"That is all I know, other than this is his first day at Ouran and he is supposed to be a year lower than all of us."

They focused back at Edward who was still glaring at Kyoya. He had on a thinking face, his eyes brows low and his eyes narrowed.

"So, then why were you in Germany up until now?" Haruhi asked.

Ed liked her. She was bright and open minded. As soon as his eyes met hers she looked away causing Kyoya to blink. They all watched him cautiously before he opened his mouth to speak.

"My side of the family lived there," he said standing up straighter.

"So Tamaki is your half-brother then," Hikaru said. Ed shrugged and punched Tamaki lightly in the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if we are half or whole."

"You said lived, why not live?" Haruhi asked. Everyone was silent again. Edward viewed at her, she had her arms crossed and her face was innocent and pure. It was a nice change from death and hell.

"My family doesn't live there anymore," he answered. Not a complete lie, they were just, dead…

"Where do they live now?"

"They live here, in Japan." Again not a complete lie, Tamaki and his father were his family.

"So why'd you move then?" Hunny asked sweetly. He was about a foot shorter then Ed and that said something. The kid was tiny.

"Enough with the 20 questions! It's like you guys are interrogating him!" Tamaki exclaimed. Boy was Ed thankful for it because he wouldn't have known how to answer that last question.

"Sorry, Sorry, forgive one for being curious," Kaoru snorted. Ed watched the twins now. They weren't identical. There were many differences. Their eyes were different colors, one darker than the others by a bit. Their voices were a bit different too, as well as they moved.

Edward was trained to see the small details in a person though. It saved him a couple of times too.

"I'm Hunny! Nice to meet you Tamaki's brother!" the child looking blonde said hugging him around the legs.

"My names, Edward, call me Ed," he smiled with his bright white teeth.

"My name is Hikaru," the one with the darker eyes smiled evilly.

"No! That's me you idiot! You're Kaoru," the other snapped viciously.

"No! That's you, I'm Hikaru!"

"No, I'm Kaoru, you're Hikaru."

"I just said that Hikaru!"

"I said I was Kaoru!"

"Stop it!" Haruhi snapped. They both silenced immediately.

"I'm Kaoru," the one with the darker eyes said.

"And I am Hikaru, not lying this time," he said holding out his hand. Edward shook it and nodded his head. Haruhi was nodding and sighed.

"I'm Haruhi, but I think we met this morning briefly," she reminded.

"Yep, that was me," Ed smiled shaking her hand. They were about the same height.

"This is Takashi," Honey said pointing at Mori.

"Nice to meet you," Ed smiled. He looked at Kyoya who was eyeing him again.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," he said holding out a hand. Edward took it slowly and shook it nice a firmly. He let go and everyone was quiet.

"Well that was awkward," Hikaru mumbled. They pushed Ed on to the couch and sat on both sides of them. Ed was getting annoyed; if these two pushed him around more time he was going to make sure there would only be one of them by the end of the day.

Hell, Edward didn't even know if _he_ could make to the end of the day.

**AN: Sorry for Grammar! / **

**Please tell me what you think, the story will now get more exciting from here on! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward sat there bored out his mind as they all asked him questions. Stupid ones like what's your favorite color, or what what's your favorite hobby.

"Black," he answered Hunny. Hunny pouted in sadness, wishing it was a pretty color like purple or green. The boy really didn't seem like the type to like black.

"Drawing's cool," Ed shrugged. He had only recently taken up drawing and was quite good at it. He had figured out a lot about it and it helped him clear his thoughts.

"Why is your hair so long…? It's kinda girly," Hikaru said lifting a piece.

"Hahaha! Maybe He can give some to Haruhi!" Kaoru laughed. Ed growled and tugged his hair from the twin's hands.

"Quit touching! The school I went to previously didn't like long hair so I grew it out to piss them off."

It was true, tons of people including higher up's at the Military Academy had requested Ed cut his hair but he didn't because he didn't want to be tied down to them. Once he had made it into the Military he still hadn't cut it, and still refused to wear the uniforms.

"Rebellious, are we?" Kyoya asked raising a thin eyebrow. Ed gazed at him, not believing how much he looked like the Colonel. It was rather frightening.

"That and my," Edward stopped himself. He didn't want them asking about Alphonse so he snapped his mouth shut. He was going to say Al and him were having a competition to see who could grow it longer.

"You're what?" Kyoya asked finding it rude he hadn't finished.

"My, friend likes it long," he said. This again wasn't a complete lie. Winry _did_ like it long.

"Do you though?" Hunny asked.

Ed shrugged and sat back against the couches cushions. He looked around at them, all of their attention was on him and it kind of made him feel uncomfortable.

"When did you move in with Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked crossing her legs.

"He moved in, the night before winter vacation," Tamaki answered.

"So, recently? You two seem so close though."

"We are close," Tamaki beamed hugging his brother. Ed struggled in his grasp and everyone laughed or smiled.

"So, Kyoya said something about you supposed to be a year lower than us?" Hikaru asked.

"What time you'd finish the exams?" he continued after a moment.

"Haruhi finished hers in 1 hour," Kaoru smirked. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wow, 1 hour, that's great! The test was ok, I guess," Ed shrugged.

"He finished in 45 minutes," Tamaki said flatly. Ed blushed when they all gaped at him.

"What was your score, Edo-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know. Tamaki never told me…"

"A perfect score and they liked your expressive page by the way," Tamaki smiled.

"Heh, I thought I'd get in trouble for doing that," Ed snorted. The host club gawked at him like he was some sort of alien. He meshed his fingers together and twiddled his thumbs.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ed muttered.

"No one who has taken that exam in over 22 years gotten has gotten perfect score, and yes 45 minutes is a record time," Kyoya announced. Ed shrugged it off and stood up to stretch. He heard a bone crack and sighed. Man was he tired!

"So, are you going to ask him or what?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I was going to discuss it with mommy first but maybe I shall just ask now," Tamaki said standing up. The rest of the hosts followed in pursuit and stood behind him or next to him.

"What?" Ed asked nervously.

"Would you like to become a host?" Tamaki asked with a charming smile. Ed stared at them, until he burst out laughing.

"Me? Brother dear, you know I suck when it comes to wooing a girl! What makes you think I can be a host?" Ed laughed gripping his sides. He stopped laughing when Tamaki gripped his chin in his fingers.

"You have much to offer."

"Yea like what?" Ed snorted pulling away.

"You're cute!" Hunny exclaimed.

"You're smart," Haruhi added.

"You're mysterious, and new," Hikaru replied.

"You're stubborn and rebellious, which girls like," Kaoru added.

"I know for a fact that you can speak to girls," Kyoya added.

"Yea, how?" Ed asked the glasses figure.

"When you knocked down the lady in the hall and helped her up asking her if she was alright."

"That's common courtesy! Besides, I never said I couldn't _talk_ to a girl. I just can't _flirt_."

"And that embarrassment will give us much service here, so what do you say? Would you rather go home every day by yourself? I'm here every day after school."

Edward looked at all of them. Tamaki did have a point, what good would it do for him to go home every day and be by himself for 2 hours? He knew that being in the Host Club could be fun, and that it was his brother's intentions from the start. He placed a hand on his face and let out a sigh smiling to himself.

"You all just pointed out several good things about me, so easily too," Ed sighed softly.

"Well there are many great things about you!" Hunny smiled.

"Thanks… Tamaki, you know I might be… Busy after school because of, well work," Ed warned the older teen who nodded enthusiastically.

"I know, and I can dismiss you when those times come."

"Alright, fine I'm in."

They all cheered and gave him a bone crushing hug which he really wished he hadn't been part of.

So Edwards life went on. Believe it or not, he actually felt a bit happy and laughed with them.

The rest of the day ended quickly, classes flying by and people's faces passing in a blur. It had begun to rain while Ed was sitting in 9th period and he was smirking. He was thinking of how useless the Colonel would be if he were here. He wondered what the weather was like in Germany, homesickness overwhelmed over him. He sighed doodling, ignoring the teacher's soft voice who was giving a lecture apparently on something they left off of before the break. So Edward at the moment was at a loss. He stared out the window, rain slapping against the window which flurried in a mixture of snow as well. Edward was worried it'd break the window. Tamaki watched his brother, stopping his note taking for a moment. He chewed on his lip.

When the bell rang he and Tamaki walked down the long hallways and into the music room where all of the hosts were already.

All of the girls rushed to the host club in about 5 minutes. Ed was alarmed at how many came. They flooded in curtsying at the Hosts who laughed humbly and greeted them in their own ways. Edward watched from outside himself leaning against the wall. Tamaki was running around mad trying to please all of the girls at once. Ed chuckled and saw Haruhi serving tea to two rather pretty young girls.

He listened in on their conversation.

"There's a rumor going around that Tamaki has a sibling who goes here now," the red head stated. Ed raised an eyebrow. Things did get around fast here.

"Well, it's true," Haruhi answered flatly. Ed blinked hearing how loud they squealed. Honestly, why did these girl squeal so much?

"Another Tamaki! This is going to be great! Are they alike?" the black haired one asked. She was twisting a strand around her finger.

"I don't think so…. He's rather, I don't know the word, closed? I don't know how…. Well it's like you can't look him in the eyes," Haruhi stumbled trying to make her point. Edward chuckled and walked over to the three.

"Speaking of the Devil here he is," she mumbled.

"You're Tamaki's younger brother? You're so cute!" Suddenly, a group of girls appeared around him.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Ed?" he answered alarmed. They were all trying to touch him and a steady blush grew on his cheeks. He pulled away slightly but they closed in closer and he cursed.

"Oh! So you're not from Japan?"

"No Germany," he said looking for a way to get away from them.

"Aww so cool! So that's why you sound a bit funny," A black haired girl giggled. Ed turned bright red clasping a hand over his mouth and they giggled louder.

"I've see you've met my brother," Tamaki said ruffling Ed's hair. Ed huffed and crossed his arms. He was pulled out of the group by his older brother and stood beside him.

"He is our newest Host, you can read about him tomorrow," Tamaki winked. He dragged Edward away. He was glad too because he didn't want to watch girls faint. Ed sat down by the window and watched the snow and rain slowly stop. It was rather short storm; Germany's storms usually lasted longer.

He stared out the window looking at the trees sway in the gentle breeze. The sun had come out from behind grey clouds and its rays reflected off the snow blinding him momentarily.

A small noise caught his attention, simply because it wasn't a host's voice or a girl giggling or squealing. It was a cat, and it was meowing. Ed leaned a little bit out the window and saw a black cat sitting in the tree. It looked hurt. Ed blinked and got up slowly. He opened the window and a blast of cold air struck him in the face blowing his flaxen colored bangs back. He shivered and felt the dull ache form in his shoulder. He slowly, with a firm grasp on the window sill, climbed up on to it.

"Is he gonna jump?" a girl asked frightened. Indeed Edward was now standing on the window sill, looking ready to pounce out at any moment.

Tamaki blinked, now hearing the chattering increase, looked over at Edward and wondered what on earth he was doing. He wasn't that depressed was he?

"_He'll have to be watched for the next few days," the man said flipping through pages on his clip board. Tamaki nodded glancing at his father. He looked about 5 years older than he was._

"_I don't think Edward would be the type to commit suicide, simply because he has been through so much and has been so strong but…" the doctor trailed off._

_Tamaki nodded slowly, folding his hands in his lap nervously. He hated private chats like these. The room was chilly despite the bead of sweat go down his neck._

"_I mean, he and his brother were very close. This must be very dramatic even for him. If he shows any, warning signs, please take him to a doctor."_

When Edward jumped there were screams and Tamaki was the first one at the window sill. His heart was beating harder than humming birds, fluttering against his chest and ready to explode. He hadn't been careless had he? Edward looked a little depressed earlier, but that was nothing, right? He looked down but was relieved to see no mangled body in the snow.

No red juice splattering the white canvas.

He saw Edward on the tree branch right outside the window. Wobbling, trying to get his feet steady he gripped at a branch above him.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki snapped. His heart slowed down but his nerves were still sky rocketing.

"There's a cat," he replied simply. He kneeled down carefully, with amazing balance on the branch, and picked it up. He pet the black cats head gently, its greens eyes wide with fear. Its paws were matted with what looked like blood.

"So you found it necessary to jump out a window!" Tamaki shrieked.

By now Haruhi and the twins were beside him, Hunny on Mori's shoulders so he could see over the crowd.

"Well, yea, it could freeze to death," Ed said getting up slowly.

"All of this for a _cat_?" Haruhi asked raising an eyebrow. The twins looked amused, glancing back and forth between the brothers.

"That's a very nice thing for you to do Edo-Chan," Hunny giggled. All of the girls nodded in agreement.

Ed let out a breath and felt his muscles tense and a sharp pain ran through his ports. He grimaced and fell back on the branch with a thud. He covered the fall by falsely sneezing. Haruhi noticed the grimace though.

"Get inside right now."

Ed scrambled to get up and waited for them to move out of the way. They all made a space and Ed hopped back inside with ease and Tamaki closed the window shut. He turned and watched his brother stand up holding the cat to his chest.

"Mind if I use the back room to heal him up?" Ed asked.

"I guess so, in the mean time we will relax the guests," Tamaki sighed. He put on his best smile and turned back to the ladies.

"Come then! We have much to discuss, wouldn't you like to hear our winter vacation stories!"

Edward snorted and hurried away with the cat.

"That tone of his reminds me of Armstrong's overdramatic one," Ed muttered as he laid the cat down on a couch.

**Authors Note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! It's my birthday today but I promised to get this up. Please review! I want like 15! Please give me a present! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: This chapter contains cursing !

That is all, carry on.

OH! By the way…. Sorry for grammar! I'm working on it though. TT-TT

Ok, now you may carry on!

Ed laid the cat down and took note it was rather small. He ran his hand over its head and it nuzzled against his warm skin. Ed smiled before he clapped. With gentle hands he touched the paws and began to mend them. The cat's hair on its back rose and it showed its fangs. Soon the anger melted away and relief took its place. The cat now was meowing in pleasure. Ed smiled and the glowing stopped.

The cat stood up on its legs, wobbly at first and then stood strong. It hopped on to Edward chest gripping on to his jacket with its claws. Ed chuckled and removed it holding it in his arms.

"Now how do you tell if a cat is a boy or a girl…?" he trailed off looking in its eyes. It certainly had pretty eyes. He checked to see if it had tags but no, it didn't. He lifted it up glancing between the legs to see it was a male cat.

"Hmm, should I try to find and owner?" he mused. The cat's eyes got bigger the moment he said it. By the way his fur was messed and his claws unclipped, Ed figured this cat had no owner.

-LINEBREAK

"I wanna keep him," Ed said firmly to Tamaki. The cat was snuggling into Edward's arms and had been clinging to him the past 15 minutes.

"I don't know…" Tamaki trailed off. He looked at the cat and then back at Edward who was giving him the same determined look.

"I suppose, it's just with Antoinette and you being busy….."

"I'll make time for her, I promise. Please?" Ed pleaded. Tamaki nodded and Ed smiled. He held the cat in his hands and wondered what he should name him.

"Oh he's so cute," Haruhi smiled petting the cats black fur. It smoothed out the black tussles and the cat purred.

The cat jumped out of Edwards arms and pounced around on the floor. He stuck his butt up on the floor and then jumped forward. He then proceeded over to Haruhi and rubbed against her leg.

"Hah! Looks like he's a ladies man!" Hikaru snorted. His twin agreed laughing. A few ladies giggled and watched the cat trot back to Edward who was kneeling and grinning.

"Hmm black fur, ladies' man, cat's hate water…" he grinned. He spoke again.

"His name is Roy."

"Roy? Why that?" Kaoru asked. Everyone wondered and Tamaki had a feeling it was someone from Germany.

"It's a guy I know." Ed began to play with his paws and laughed when he'd swat back.

"Aww!" the girls squealed together. They watched for a few minutes. Tamaki turned to see Kyoya looking rather surprised.

"What?" the tall blonde asked.

"Nothing, it's just, your brother is really quite the character," he chuckled writing something down.

When Edward was done playing with the cat the ladies went back to their tables and Edward picked him up. Haruhi asked to hold him and Ed nodded.

"He really is cute, but I don't think I've ever met a person who loves cats enough to jump out a window," she stated. Ed blushed and crossed his arms.

"I don't even like cats, I just, I felt bad for him. Everyone should have some family," Ed smiled tickling the cat with his finger. Haruhi smiled and agreed.

"So, how'd you fix him so quickly? There are no bandages on his paws," Haruhi observed, picking up a black paw. Ed blinked and tried to think of something.

'Shit' he thought nervously.

"Uh, well, it's a secret," he lied.

She raised a thin brown eyebrow and let out a sigh through her nose.

"If you say so."

She handed Roy carefully back to Ed who gave her a weak smile. He felt his phone buzz, but he knew he couldn't answer it right now. Tamaki would hit him over the head, and he was growing a head ache from the girl's voices.

It buzzed again and he growled. He didn't know what do, so he ignored it. He looked around looking for Tamaki. The host club was almost over and they'd have to go home soon. Edward had homework, and he felt so weird thinking about it.

'Not just the homework, being a teenager,' he thought sitting down on the couch. A girl sat next to him and pet the cats head.

"Hi, my names Ayame, you're Edward right?" she asked.

"Yea," he said glancing at her. She had long red hair that was pin straight and light blue eyes. She had too many freckles, but she wasn't ugly.

"Well, I like cats. I just don't think I'd jump out a window for one. I thought you were a maniac as soon as I saw that, oh I've never met a maniac before! Well, now I'm kinda bummed you're not a maniac. Well I mean I don't think Tamaki's brother would be a maniac, and you certainly don't look like a maniac. Other than the long hair, it's really too long for a boy. I think you're eyes are nice too, but they're kind of bright. I like darker things. So one time I tried to dye my hair black and my mother yelled at me when she caught me with the dye. I got in so much trouble. I was grounded for like a month."

Edward felt his eye twitch. Where the hell had all of that come from? This girl really had a mouth! He looked at her his eye brows raised and she nodded really quickly, as if it was to assure him what she said was all true.

"Did you just call my hair and eyes weird?" he asked slowly.

"Yea, they're not my type. That's okay though."

"You're annoying."

It popped out and Edward couldn't help himself. He didn't really care either. She blinked and opened her mouth but no words came out. That came as a surprise to Ed.

"What? No one's ever told you that before? That really is what I find quite interesting," he sighed. The cat purred pushing against him. It was as if the cat was agreeing with Edward.

"Sorry if it offends you. Sorry if you're self-conscious and that's why you have a big mouth, but you should know by now. There are a lot of people who are meaner than me, believe it or not and they can really hurt you."

She nodded slowly, blinking, claiming she had something in her eyes.

"That's alright, go to the bathroom and get it out then."

She got up and left and Edward sighed shaking his head. Why were people so sensitive?

"That was mean," a voice said.

Ed looked to see Mori standing over him.

"Well, it was the truth. If you're gonna yell at me go right ahead. I don't care, I warned you guys I wasn't "HOST" material," Ed sighed getting up.

"Takashi doesn't yell," Honey giggled. He was hugging his stuffed bunny tightly as he scampered up to the two.

"That -"

Edward was cut off by the buzzing of his phone several times. Was someone calling him?

"Just trying to help the girl, sheesh. Not all girls are perfect and they can't think that. It's the impurities that make them beautiful," Ed said taking the phone from his pocket.

"That's true," Honey smiled. Mori nodded with his eyebrows raised.

"Though we do like to make girls feel like they're perfect," Honey added smiled.

Ed nodded and quickly walked away. He slipped out his cell phone to see 3 messages from the colonel and one missed call.

"Shit," he scowled. He looked around to see nobody. He knew he couldn't call at the moment, he'd get into a yelling match with the bastard and cause a scene.

"Excuse me ladies, I hate to say it, but it's time to go," Tamaki's voice rang. Ed let out a sigh of relief. He watched the girls walk out one by one saying their goodbyes. A few waved at Edward and smiled. He nodded.

"Well the kids first day and he's jumping out windows. He stole an awful lot of attention. Who would've guessed?" Kaoru laughed.

"Yea, you did pretty good kid," Hikaru added punching him in the shoulder. Ed smiled and Tamaki glomped him.

"Oh my cute little brother! I'm so proud of you!" he cried.

"I'm not little!" Ed shrieked. Everyone just laughed at Ed's annoyance.

"Can we go soon? I'm tired," Ed muttered.

"Of course! I've have homework anyways. Just a couple of more minutes, I have to talk to Kyoya," Tamaki smiled pulling the scary black haired teen away.

Ed's phone rang again and he growled and picked it up.

"What?" he snapped. A few hosts looked at him hearing the fierceness in his voice. He had answered in a different language too so of course they'd be interested. Edward gave Roy to Haruhi who blinked but took him without complaint and pat his head.

"Is it so much of a bother to answer your damn phone Fullmetal? What if I was in Japan dying and I needed your help?" Roy's voice rang, _loudly. _People in the room heard the ear piercing scolding in German.

"Well are you?"

"No, but that's not the point." Ed watched Hikaru whisper something in his brothers and Edward turned around and spoke in a quieter tone.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"With what? You're not even working!"

"I'm a kid I'm not supposed to work at the moment remember?" Ed felt his pulse speed up. The Colonel was pissing him off. Then his thoughts began to wander. Had he eaten lunch today? He can't have the doctor thinking he wasn't eating.

"Well you're in luck kid because I faxed something over to you about a murderer in Japan."

"What the hell? That's fucking bullshit Colonel! You told me I wouldn't have any heavy work while I was over here!" He exploded and this caught Kyoya and Tamaki's attention.

"Well, I don't think keeping the lookout for the guy is heavy work. Besides, it doesn't threaten you or anybody in your family, so relax."

"Whatever, If I see the guy he's getting a kick to the balls for ruining my experience here."

"You do that Fullmetal, so how was your first day at high school?"

"Fine. Goodbye Colonel." Ed growled.

"Now wait, what was the best part?"

"Fuck off asshole." Ed watched his cat jump from Haruhi's arms and onto Hikaru who blinked. The cat was digging its claws into the skin of his neck. He began to freak out and everyone was trying to get the cat off of him.

"God damn it Edward, get this stupid cat off of me!" he shrieked.

"Well if you calm down, I'm sure it will remove its self, Roy I gotta go."

"Roy?" Haruhi asked alarmed.

"Bye Colonel!" Ed said in German before quickly hanging up.

He scampered over pushing his way through people. He squeezed the sides of the cat and it released Hikaru with a screech and jumped and scratched Ed's cheek. He sighed and wiped his cheek to see blood. He pet the cats back happy to see it relax visibly. Kaoru was inspecting the claw marks on his brothers neck and shot glares at Ed.

"Hey I can't control how my cat acts!" Ed snapped holding him protectively.

"You can speak German?" Haruhi asked alarmed.

"Yea, so what? Tamaki, can we go now before I hurt someone very badly?" Ed asked. His brother nodded and they left the room.

"Who wants to spy on him?" Kyoya asked.

"You're horrible! How about we talk to him instead of spying," Haruhi snapped.

"We'll do it!" the twins said happily.

"Alright then," Kyoya smirked.

"He's different. I wonder who he was talking to," Hunny thought aloud.

"Yea, it was that Roy guy he was taking about," Haruhi said grabbing her coat.

_LINEBREAK

When Edward walked into his room the first thing he did was tear of his skin cover.

"Ugh I hate that fucking thing," he growled tossing it on his dresser. He slipped out of his clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. He noticed a manila folder on his neatly made bed and he opened it. He watched Roy make himself comfortable on one of the many pillows on his bed. He chuckled before beginning to read through the folder.

"Man this guys a fucking creep," Ed muttered. The man was 6 foot 5 and had black hair that was buzzed cut. He had the eyes of a rapist and a killer. He had rings under them and his beard was short and grayish. He was skinny and pale and had a rather big nose.

"22 people, mostly young girls and boys, a few teens. Holy shit, this guy's a sketch!"

Ed closed up the folder feeling creeped out and slid it under his bed. He pet Roy for a minute before getting up and sitting down at his desk. He took his sketch book back out and continued to work on the drawing of the snow covered garden.

About an hour passed and in that time Edward had switched from drawing to reading a thick alchemy book Al had gotten him for his birthday. He had been purposely been reading it slowly, analyzing it thoroughly.

"Ed! Dinner!" Tamaki's voice called. Ed got up marking his page and left his room.

Tamaki met him at the end of the hall and they walked down together.

"So how was your first day?" Tamaki asked as they sat down.

"Good, I guess. I felt like everybody thought I was weird though," Ed muttered. He remembered Hikaru's whispers to his brother.

"Are you kidding? All of the girls and Hosts couldn't stop talking about you!" Tamaki grinned. Ed picked at the food on his plate and sighed pushing it away.

"What did you eat today?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, the toast at breakfast…." Ed trailed off thinking about what he could've eaten.

"Ed, you know you're under weight. I can't have the doctor thinking you've stopped eating," Tamaki sighed placing his cup down.

"Oh come on! I've gone without eating longer than a day! I've lost weight during missions and then gained it back, what's the big deal? I'm just…. Not hungry ok?" Ed sighed. He didn't fell like arguing with him.

"Just eat something, for me please?"

Ed blinked looking at his brother's face.

"_Come on brother, you have to eat something…" Al trailed off. Ed stared at his hospital food tray refusing to eat. He wasn't feeling well and he claimed the food would make him sicker._

"_Al, I don't want it."_

"_I know, but you have to eat something. I don't want you passing out. You never had problems eating before, what's so different now?"_

"_Nothing! I'm just not hungry, is that a crime?"_

"_Ed you're always hungry, and you eat like a horse. Are you really that sick? Do I need to call a nurse?" Al made a move to get up but Ed grabbed his wrist and shook his head hurriedly._

"_Eat something, for me, please?" _

_Al's voice was soft and his face was calm and gentle, just like Tamaki's._

"Edward," Tamaki snapped.

Ed blinked looking at his older brother and then down at his plate.

"Ok, fine. I have a headache anyway," Ed sighed beginning to eat.

"I wish I knew what goes on in that head of yours," Tamaki chuckled softly. Except, he really did mean it.

'Maybe I could help him then,' he thought sadly.

"How was your first day back?" Ed asked after a few minutes of stale silence.

"Good, I guess. Tiring, I wish we had more vacation," Tamaki chuckled. Ed agreed feeling like everything had been rushed.

"Who were you speaking to on the phone? You sure kept everybody interested."

"Hmm? Oh, just the Colonel. Nothing important."

Tamaki nodded.

Later that night Ed was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. He tossed and turned but the dull ache in his shoulder and leg were bothering him too much. The house _was_ warmer but Ed's arm was still hurting.

He got up and clicked a light on. He thought of the consequences, but then again they could always just paint over it. Ed took out a pencil and eraser and shined his lamp on the wall behind his bed. He climbed up on the bed, it creaked and whined and as soon as Ed gained balance he began to sketch.

The scratches of the pencil against white painted walls were the only sound other than Ed's calming breaths. His hand swayed and twisted around on the giant white canvas as his idea came to life on the once dull wall. He took a wobbly step back on the blankets of his bed and looked at it.

"Don't you think you're a bit old to draw on the walls, Ed?" a calm voice asked.

Ed whipped around nearly falling off the bed, seeing his older brother in the door way. He had on a robe and was leaning against the frame- his soft smile frighteningly familiar.

"No."

Tamaki chuckled and walked in to the dimly lit room.

"You really do have talent Ed, why didn't you take an art class?"

Ed looked back at his drawing and then at his brother and shrugged.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope, do you know the time?" Ed asked.

"2:45, try to get some sleep alright?" he asked gently. Ed nodded.

Tamaki left the room and Ed fell down on his bed and pulled the covers over his exhausted body. He could almost hear the dropping stone hit the water with a splash. He could almost hear the creaking of the automail hand and knee he had bend down to pick up another one. He could feel the clean cut grass tickle his flesh fingers. The grass of Germany, the smell of the air was different there.

He could hear familiar voices of his mother and brother, of the colonel and lt. Hawkeye and Havoc.

He could hear the door of his old apartment creaking as it opened up to no body. It sounded much different than the one he slammed open at HQ every morning.

He could feel his smile widen when he clicked of the lamp.

He was laughing at himself and is child-like foolishness.

It was all just in his head.

The drawing above his head was nothing but a drawing and fading memories he wished were reality.

**Authors note! : Thank you guys so much for the reviews and birthday wishes! I hope you liked this chapter and I already have ideas for the next one in my head. Those little plot bunnies seem to be doing their jobs. LOL. Again thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. I'M OPEN TO ANY IDEAS also if you want me to add things ;)**

**~edluver123 at your service **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Hey Ed," Hikaru asked. His brother proceeded to poke Edwards back. They were in the middle of math and supposedly taking a test, but it seemed as if the twins could care less.

"What is it?" Ed seethed. He snapped his pencil turning around to stare at the identical faces. They looked happy with his reaction. He was getting ready to crack them in their jaws.

"Who were you on the phone with yesterday?"

"That and where's boss?"

Ed growled at them and turned back around in his seat.

"Tamaki," Edward turned the page on his test, "Wasn't feeling well this morning; I think he had a fever."

"Hmm, he rarely gets sick…" Kaoru started.

"Perhaps you…" Hikaru trailed off.

"Brought something from Germany?"

Edward circled the last five answers randomly and got up and strode to the front and slammed the test down on the teacher's desk. He came back and gave them his best death glare he could muster up. He then picked his bag up and proceeded out of the room.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Kaoru muttered plainly amused. He gave a smirk to his brother who was laughing under his breath.

Ed walked down the hallway infuriated. He knew he shouldn't have come today; he should have stayed home with his brother.

He walked outside into the winter wonderland and stood there for a moment. Everything was the same color except the water that flowed through the fountains.

It blew his mind seeing no flashing red coat or blue uniforms. He was frequently forgetting where he was in the world.

He assumed they'd turn of the fountains off in the winter since the pipes could freeze, but when he touched the water he was alarmed to find it warm. He dipped his hand in it before standing up straight the air cooling his hand quickly.

"Hey."

Ed jumped practically out of his skin. He whipped around to see Haruhi with a small smile on her features. She was clearly amused she had alarmed him.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't hear the snow…" Ed trailed off.

"Hear the snow?"

"Your shoes, the crunching of the snow?" he asked as if she were utterly stupid.

She just smiled again and asked to walk with him; she was in his next class. They were silent for a few minutes listening to the crunches of the snow and the wispy breaths of air from the sky.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Was your high school different in Germany?"

Ed blinked looking at her and couldn't help but chuckle. He looked up at the blue sky and stuttered in his step. He forgot how blue the sky was. How fluffy white clouds tried to cover its color as well.

"Oh yea, it was completely different. We wore uniforms, but they were really strict and well there weren't rich… snobs there."

She snorted at the last part but nodded and they kept walking. He watched trees sway, powdery snow brushed up against their skin freezing the blood coursing through their veins little by little.

"We aren't very good at small talk," Ed mentioned. That got her laughing.

"You really are nothing like your brother…"

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's a nice change." She looked down at the books in her arms and then up at him and smiled. Ed refused to look at her smile. It looked to familiar. Every smile did lately.

Ed nodded looking forward into the whiteness. He yawned and didn't bother covering it. He was tired, why bother hiding it? He wondered if this girl liked his brother the way he liked her. Probably not, but then again, he knew nothing about women. That was Mustangs department.

"Do you miss your friends back home? You moved awfully far, and having to learn a whole other language…."

Ed thought about that. The language part wasn't bad he was learning languages all the time. Moving, yea that was hard. Winry nearly brained him when she found out. She cried and he _hated_ it when she cries. Now she is all alone in Germany, filling orders and going to school by herself.

"Yea leaving my friends behind was tough, though I only had a few. I… traveled a lot so I didn't have time to make friends. So staying in one spot, for more than a week, is pretty new to me."

"Why did you travel so much?"

"Work."

It slipped out. He froze and she stopped beside him narrowing her chocolate eyes. Haruhi was not stupid. Ed had a feeling she was very bright and rather nosy, actually.

"I worked at a library, I brought books all over the place, not really traveling but, Germany's pretty big so I did a lot of, driving."

She nodded slowly before a thought occurred.

"How old is the driving age there?"

"18…. But my boss pulled a few strings and got me a license," **(1) **Ed replied. Man where was this all coming from. Lying was becoming too easy for him and he didn't like it.

"You're a pretty bad kid," she said rather bluntly. Ed snorted and nodded in agreement. He looked down at his black shoes contrasting with the starch white snow. He knew that already.

"What do your parents do or," he sneezed," where do you work?"

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"God bless you," she reminded and continued, "Well, my mother passed away when I was little. My father works at a bar."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother," he said softly. So she sort of new what death was like.

It sucked.

He felt something surge through his chest and he felt his eye's burn.

Flashes of golden and brown eyes, toothy grins and delicate hands surged through his mind.

Laughter and voices repeated in his mind like some sort of mantra.

He bit his lip and sucked it up.

"A bar? Is he home at night for you?" That was instinct kicking in. Ed had learned he was quite the softy when it came to people's safety and living conditions. Perhaps it was from experience.

"Yea he works mostly on weekends but, he does work during the week too. His hours are like 6 to like 4 at night so he's home when I get home," she said adjusting her scarf. Ed nodded glad he wasn't a lazy drunk, well he hoped she wasn't lying.

'I'm a hypocrite,' he thought numbly. He stopped and sneezed nearly doubling over. He let out a few coughs and another sneeze. She blinked patting him on the back to help hack whatever it was in his throat back up.

His cell phone rang as he straightened and rubbed at his red nose. He nodded to her in a thanking gesture and she nodded.

"Edward?" Tamaki asked. He voice was hoarse. Ed frowned but answered anyways.

"Yea what is it?"

"I think you left your cellphone at home… Did you?"

"You're calling me on my cell phone Tamaki, go back to bed." Ed sighed. He growled when he heard Haruhi's suppressed giggles.

"Do you have your wallet?"

Ed blinked and felt around his back pockets first and then front and realized he did not have it.

"Shit."

"Get someone to lend you money," Tamaki sneezed and Ed sighed.

"No it's alright, I'll just skip it. I'll eat dinner tonight ok?" Ed asked.

"I don't like that," Tamaki muttered, with a bit of a remindful tone as well.

"Yea well, I don't like it when you're sick but that can't be helped either. Sleep. Drink fluids and don't forget to-"

"Relax Ed, I know what to do. Even if I didn't I have Tanaka here. Quit worrying and just have fun."

"Yea, ok sure."

"Oh! One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you have your cell phone?"

"Good bye Tamaki." Ed hung up and heard Haruhi trying to disguise her chuckles but couldn't help it. Ed found himself laughing a little bit too.

"Man, is he a handful or what?" she laughed as they hurried into the building. The snow had picked up quickly. He was in the process of removing his scarf when a pain shot through his shoulder. He bit his lip drawing blood and gripped it ignoring the fact Haruhi was standing right there. She didn't seem to take much note of it.

They walked into the class room one after the other. Kyoya walked in and Edward nearly slammed his head against the desk.

"Why gate why," he grumbled under his breath. He opened his notebook for English and sat back in his chair. He shifted in his seat when more pain erupted. Haruhi watched him carefully.

He listened to the teacher go on about proper grammar and how it was important in jobs and writing. He didn't care. He had a job and everyone knew he was a hot head so why bother with grammar?

Ed felt a beard of sweat go down the side of his face. His automail ports hurt like _hell_. He bit his lip and tuned out the teachers voice. When he was done with the notes he clicked his pen shut and placed it on his desk slowly.

Kyoya watched him now with curiosity lurking in his eyes. Ed felt those dark eyes looming over him and he felt…. Strangely at home... Suddenly nausea swept over him and he placed his head in his arms up on his desk. He took in quiet shallow breaths which were a little raspy. He calmed down ignoring the throbbing in his arm and leg and ignored their eyes.

Ignoring everything would work.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. He headed out of the class room as fast as he could and made his way back outside into the cold air. It nipped at him and smirked at his pain.

He sprinted the whole way racing through rich kids and snotty brats. It was a sea of preppy kids and he needed to get through it safely. People gave him strange looks as he speeded by and in between them. He nearly ran into a rather annoyed looking guy and didn't even stop to say sorry.

Not eating made your senses sharper. It gave you rushes of adrenaline and at the moment, that was all that was surging through Edward's body. He ran into the main building where his lunch period was and he was freaking out. He paced down the hall wondering where to go.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Each thud cracked his ribs shattering them into pieces.

His face was flushed and his hands were shaking. He couldn't control himself.

He took in deep breaths and slowed his walking pace. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped turning and reeling back his fist only to stop and see a chest. He tilted his head back.

Mori.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched Edward lower his fist and take in shaky breaths.

"You show up at the weirdest times, you know that?" Ed asked puffing out a breath. Mori nodded and Ed just huffed. The older teen gave him a questioning look and stood back up straight. Ed hadn't noticed the crowd of girls around them. Ed felt things get blurry for a moment before he blinked and it was clear.

"Takashi! Takashi! There you are! Oh Edward. Hi!" Hunny giggled as he scurried up to them.

"We saw you running and we wondered if you were in trouble," Hunny smiled politely. All the girls squealed and Ed felt the pressure in his head increase.

"No, I wasn't. I don't like the cold."

Ed felt himself shaking. He couldn't tell if it was the temperature or if his body was shutting down. He looked at his hands and suddenly a jacket was placed over his smaller frame.

Mori was not wearing his blue jacket anymore. Ed blinked looking at it and then up at him. He was already walking away with Hunny giving Ed no room for protest. He followed quietly behind them.

"Are you warmer now, Edo-Chan?" Hunny asked happily. He glanced over his shoulder at the German. Ed just nodded slowly feeling his head ache pound through his skull. He gripped the uniform jacket around himself tighter and fell the small aches and pains of his automail spreading through his body.

They were at the abandoned music room in a few minutes and strolling in casually. Ed handed Mori's jacket back to him with a nod of the head. The elder just slipped back into it and he heard the annoying voices of the twins.

"Well, is someone cold?" Hikaru asked. He leant against his brother's shoulder and raised a reddish brown eye brow. Kyoya had been leaning against the wall writing a few things down when he noticed the flushed blonde walk in.

"No," Ed snapped flatly. He flopped down on the couch.

"How the hell do you all get here so quickly?" he added alarmed.

"You don't have lunch with you," Kaoru said sitting down beside him. He completely ignored the younger's question. Ed scooted over till he was pressed against the side of the couch but the twin continued to move over as well.

"I'm not hungry," Ed mumbled. Kaoru got up and began to speak with his brother quietly. Ed watched them for a moment before standing up himself.

The world span and things faded in and out. He gripped his head and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," he grumbled rubbing his lower back. It had taken most of the fall. He was still complaining about his back and had failed to realize they were all staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You just fell," Hunny said slowly.

"So?" Ed asked getting up slowly. He counted to 10 before surely knowing he wouldn't fall again. The best way to deal with these situations was like nothing had happened. He felt uncomfortable with their eyes. He glanced around at the five-well four since the twins looked the same- faces.

"I just got up too fast, haven't you ever done that before?"

Ed had drawn a blank. They all looked worried now.

"Well… I'm going to the library, bye!" he said quickly exiting the room. The tension in the air had disappeared.

"He's… really a strange kid," Hikaru said.

"Now, this can certainly just be because Tamaki isn't here. This is a whole new world practically for him; wouldn't you feel strange if you just suddenly had to live in say, Germany?" Kyoya asked fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Yea, but the kid is just strange! He got a perfect score on his test in under an hour," Kaoru reminded.

"He's jumping out the window for cats," Hikaru continued.

"And he's really uptight and quiet for a teenager."

Kyoya glanced at Mori without saying a word and then sighed.

"You're point being?"

"He can't be related to Tamaki!" they shouted in unison. Kyoya just sighed at their tones and rubbed a finger against his temple.

"I have done some research on him, not being able to find much since he isn't from here… I have found a few things though…"

"What?" they asked together.

"Well, I found out from Haruhi he worked in a book store and frequently broke rules in Germany. I've also looked up his name on the computer and found unimportant things, such as birth rights and roots since he is half German and half Japanese."

"Frequently broke rules hmm? Well, he _is_ a rebellious one isn't he?" Hikaru said with a bit of a devilish tone.

"Interesting indeed," Kaoru chuckled. Kyoya raised his eyebrows at the twins. He didn't even have to say a word to them before they slipped out of the room to go find the small blonde.

Ed walked through the-noisy- library and looked for a good book. He hadn't read since his flight in from Germany. It was a pretty long trip. He yawned and continued to comb through the shelves as his eyes scanned the small prints.

"You know its lunch time right?"

The book Ed had picked had abruptly fallen from his hands and to the floor with a thud. A thud much similar to the one he made when he fell before.

_This book probably ways more than me _he thought with a chuckle. He knew that wasn't a good thing.

"It's yours too you know," Ed replied to the brown haired girl.

"I know, but I needed a break from the hosts," Haruhi sighed picking up his book.

"Science fiction?" she asked.

"It entertains me, gives me ideas," he shrugged.

"You write?"

"Sure," he said taking it from her. It made its way back on the self and he turned to her.

"So, it's lunch time…"

"Not hungry."

"Not hungry, or just nothing to eat?" she asked challengingly. He stared at her for a moment before laughing to himself. He pulled out another book on a higher shelf and decided to check that one out.

"I keep underestimating you," he sighed. He held the book to his chest and suddenly she was close to his face.

"Hey! What the hell are you-"

"You're bruised," she said poking his jaw. He flinched pulling away and placed a hand over it. He felt a blush grow on his cheeks.

"It's been there for weeks now. My bruises last forever, I just bumped it was all," he explained.

She nodded slowly and stood back. He watched her glance at the shelves as if they were whispering things to her and then she looked back at him.

"The day is almost over, think you can get through it without Tamaki-Senpai?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth… I have no idea."

She simply snorted before walking away.

Ed sighed and leant against the book shelf feeling the binds of the books message his aching back. He looked up at the ceiling which was clothed in fancy paint and expensive looking light fixtures. He sighed and kicked at air before pushing off and continuing down the aisle.

Drifting quietly through groups of people; that's what he did the rest of the day. Mindlessly and without a care in the world, he got through the day by himself. He liked the way not caring felt.

When the time came he got in the car to go home at the end of the day and nearly fell asleep on the way up the driveway. He wasn't even worried that he hadn't attended the Host Club meeting. They couldn't say anything. He didn't have to go.

"Hello little brother of mine!" Tamaki exclaimed meeting him at the door.

"You seem better," Ed smiled.

"I feel better!"

The two blondes hurried inside out of the cold and Ed removed his jacket.

"So, how was your day all by yourself?" Tamaki asked excitedly. Ed smiled and thought for a moment. He hung his jacket up in the closet before turning back to him.

"Rather interesting, now that you ask," Ed yawned.

"Tiring I see. I guess the twins put you through the ringer?"

"Yep."

Tamaki laughed at Ed's bluntness and assured him they'd grow on him. Ed wasn't too sure. He heard their whispers to one another again. He bit his lip and turned away.

"Let me go put this upstairs," Ed said raising his small bag in the air. Tamaki nodded and went off to the living room to sit in front of the fire that was going in the fireplace.

Ed hurried up the stairs two at a time. When he got to the top he began to walk to the hall but the hallway seemed distorted. He blinked looking around trying to see why but couldn't figure it out. He took another step and crumbled to the ground…

**AN: Mwahaha. You just gotta love that cliffy. Yea so. I was NICE to you guys and made an extra-long chapter. It's 10 pages on my words count bar.**

**I'll try to crank another one out considering its Thanksgiving in 2 days and I've got a mass of people filing through my front door asking for turkey. **

**My poor mother has to work so hard… Love ya mom Yeah well thanks for reading and please review and tell me what ya think! ( I want like 5… is that too much? Hmm?)**

**Again, sorry for grammar I really do try and I am only in MIDDLE SCHOOL. / almost high school though ;)**

**(1)Can anybody figure out what I did there? Any relation to the watch and license… Eh? Eh? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~edluver123**


	9. Chapter 9

Sandpaper….

Ed grimaced slightly feeling the scrape against his pale cheek every second or two. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't obey. He felt his actual golden irises roll at his weakness and vulnerability. Muffled voices were heard but he couldn't quite make them out. He tried to piece things together one by one.

Car ride.

Seeing Tamaki.

Talking to Tamaki.

Running up the stairs….

Ed's heard hurt. He couldn't remember what happened after that. It was all too fuzzy and certain memories and word wouldn't come to mind. He knew this all only happened a few minutes ago because he remembered his and Tamaki's conversation quite well.

Sandpaper…

He grimaced again and was able to accumulate enough strength to open his dull golden eyes. He met vibrant green ones which blinked. The arrogant black cat was steadily licking his cheek. Ed blinked a few more times adjusting to the lighting of the room. This cat was becoming annoying. He struggled to move but it felt like pounds of sand were being poured over him. His heart thumped in mud and his eyes fluttered behind their lids. A shaky breath fell of his chapped lips.

He had passed out again.

Tamaki's spark of hope went out.

The older blonde clicked his tongue against the back of his pearly white teeth before frowning. He slumped in his chair again his neck nearly touching the top of the back rest. His arms were crossed as well as his legs.

If his grandmother were here, she'd hit him on the head for poor posture and misconduct. He scowled at the thought of going through all of those stupid classes for proper manners and such. Edward never learned those things, and Tamaki was glad his grandmother hadn't met him yet. The old lady would most likely ring Edward's neck. As you already know, Edward wasn't the most sophisticated guy.

Tanaka peered into the room and saw his master sitting restlessly by his brother's side. His feet clothed in white socks tapped against the carpeted floors. His fingers drummed the side of his arm while his leg bounced up and down.

It was getting late, and Tanaka knew Tamaki needed something to eat. He needed his vitamins and fluids since he was just getting over being sick and all. He also knew Tamaki needed to eat in less he wanted to end up like his poor brother.

The older butler knocked on the door and Tamaki's voice rang.

"Come in."

"Excuse me, sir. It's getting late; perhaps you would like to eat something?" Tanaka kindly asked.

Tamaki took a good long look at Edward before looking back at Tanaka. His eyes had determination and protectiveness burning in them.

"What if he wakes up? I won't be here! I want him to see me first," Tamaki said firmly.

"Would you like me to bring something up here for you then?"

Tamaki made no motion to respond. He continued to drum his fingers against his arm, as if Tanaka had asked him the hardest question in life.

"Alright. Bring something for Edward too. I don't care if he wakes up at 2 in the morning I'm getting food into that stomach of his."

"Of course, master," Tanaka said slipping out of the room quietly. Tanaka was not a person to be left in the dark. He was fully well and explained to in detail about Edward. The small blonde never gave up and had the same determination pooling in his eyes and his older master. Tanaka felt his stomach clench in sympathy before he steadied his pace down the stairs.

Both had gone through so much.

Ed shifted slightly and Tamaki's hopes sky rocketed. He waited. One minute, two, three. Nothing. He slumped back down in frustration. Part of him was frightened and worried to death about his brother, the other well not so much. Part of him wanted to beat Edward senseless and yell at him for not taking care of himself.

'But I can't do that,' Tamaki thought. He had only one death in his life and that was his own mother. Even that wasn't too bad since he had barely known her. No one close to him has ever died. He's never seen anybody die either. He was going through something Tamaki has never dealt with before.

In reality, Tamaki _knew_ he was the lucky one; the one that got the better end. He hated himself for it. He knew while he was being waited on hand and foot Edward was living by himself hopefully eating every night in a dingy old apartment.

He walked in the door to waiter and butlers and a father and grandmother who all loved him dearly.

Edward walked in to no one.

Tamaki had friends his age. Tons of friends too, some almost like family.

Edward had friends twice, maybe three times his age.

The smaller blonde had a crappy life. Tamaki knew it, but the worst part was; he only found out a week and 3 days ago that he did.

Suddenly anger-an emotion that rarely ever crossed the teen-welled up inside of him. Why hadn't he been informed sooner? Why had there been nobody to take care of Edward? Tamaki bit his lip as his eyes scanned over the small fragile body lying in front of him. He slowly got up, the chair creaking in protest as he did so. He peeled the sheets back on his brother's frame. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt that the teen wore, feeling the soft cotton brush up against his fingertips trying to comfort him. What he saw wasn't going to be pretty though.

There, on that honeyed skin were scars painted of the boys past and the horrors etched into his skin. Battle scars, automail scars, small and large. Tamaki stared. That was all he could do in good sense. It's not like he could rub them away and or kiss them and make them better. They were _scars_. He spread the sheet back over his brothers exhausted body and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt like punching Roy Mustang in the face.

Edward's cat brushed up against his side and the violet eyed teen picked it up. He stared into its green eyes with curiosity and longing. Why had Ed given the name to the cat? He knew that Roy was the name of the younger's commanding officer. He _hated_ that man. He wished he could punch him repeatedly in the face and kick him in places where men shouldn't be kicked if they wanted kids. If he could just meet the man… The man wouldn't live to see 30.

But then again… Ed must've had some sort of connection with this man that was rather unique if he willingly named the cat after him. Ed didn't like too many grown-ups. Tamaki knew that for certain. He spoke poorly of his fellow officers and made fun of them, but he always had a look in his eyes that Tamaki didn't quite get.

It looked almost loving. Like the look one a mother would get if they saw their twins arguing or sleeping together in the same bed. Perhaps Edward was just far too old for his age.

Yes that had to be it, Tamaki decided. The boy had seen and dealt with far too many things to be 15.

He didn't know how to behave like a teenager, probably didn't even know what they did or what they liked. Tamaki heard a phone buzz. It was coming from the bed side table. He got up slowly and saw it was his brother's phone. He blinked in alarm. He took the small device in his hands and took a long look at his brother before he opened it up. A text message from... Oh! Look. The _Colonel_. Tamaki smiled evilly. Perhaps he had been around the twins for too long.

When he clicked the open the message he cursed under his breath. It was written in German.

He tossed the phone back on the dresser and then made his way over to the window sill. Light fluffy snow, so beautiful yet so lethal to his brother in all the same.

"_Excuse me, Master Tamaki, there is a phone call for you," Tanaka said quietly. _

"_From who, if I might ask?" Tamaki smiled. Tanaka paused and asked the question and soon received the answer._

"_A man going by the name of Roy Mustang," he said slowly._

"_Roy, Mustang?" the name sounded weird on his tongue. He took the phone and answered politely. It could be a business man his father had told to call the house. You never knew who was going to be on the other end of the phone so your best bet was to be polite and well kept._

"_Mr. Suoh?" the deep voice asked. _

"_That would be me. May I ask who is calling?"_

_There was silence on the other end of the phone and a heavy sighed._

"_Before I continue, is this Yuzuru Suoh?" _

_Tamaki had almost laughed. __**(1)**__Of course this man hadn't been from Japan. He was saying things backwards! Not to mention the distinct accent on his Japanese._

"_No, this is his son speaking, but I can take the call since he is busy at the moment."_

_Again silence and Tamaki was beginning to wonder what nonsense this was. He was busy with homework and host club work! He was on the carpet in front of the blazing fire. He was on his stomach doing school work, his feet waving back and forth in the air behind him._

"_Does the name Edward Elric ring a bell?"_

_Tamaki froze. He sat up quickly and gripped the phone. He hadn't heard that name in many years. Never frequently either._

"_Yes."_

"_Well I'm calling to inform you he is in the hospital. His brother, Alphonse, has just passed away due to confidential causes."_

A knock on the door broke the silence. Tanaka walked in with a tray of food fit for two. He placed it down on the table. Tamaki nodded in appreciation and the butler bowed before exiting. This time Tamaki felt his own phone buzz in his pocket. He slipped it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss! Kyoya planned a trip to the ice skating rink for the ladies," Hikaru's voice rang.

"When?" Tamaki asked alarmed.

"Oh, yea! How are you feeling?" Kaoru asked.

"Fine, fine, when is this trip?"

"Uh, two days before we have off for Christmas," they answered together. **(2)**

"That's in," Tamaki paused to count before continuing, "7 days!"

"Congrats boss you can count," Kaoru snorted.

"Why is it such a bit deal?" the other twin asked.

"It's, it's not. I don't know. I'll have to speak to Kyoya about it. I'm still sick. Good bye."

With that he hung the phone up surely leaving the twins suspicious on the other side of the line. Ed shifted in his sleep again.

Tamaki sat back down in his original spot and began to eat bits and pieces of things. He wasn't worried enough not to eat. They had had a doctor come over and run tests on Edward to make sure he was alright. In fact the only evidence he had of passing out is the fresh blue bruise on his cheek. That's alright though; the ladies at the club will just coddle him then. But then there was the host club….

Tamaki was fully aware they couldn't keep them in the dark forever about Edwards past. Edward might believe he can, but he probably knew that was nearly impossible. Edward was still too stubborn for his own good though.

Ed shifted again and hope made its ways in to Tamaki's bones. He sat straight in his chair and watched Edwards golden eyes pop open. Tamaki was silent. The only sound was the wind hitting the window outside in excitement and the soft purring of the black cat now at Ed's side.

"Ed," Tamaki tested.

"Mhmm," the voice wouldn't work yet. He shifted again and his hand fell on the cat's back.

"Roy," he sighed quietly.

Tamaki pouted and crossed his arms.

'No fair, the cat. The cat? The cat! Not even his _own_ bother, the cat…' Tamaki mused in his head.

Ed shifted slightly and the cat nudged him.

"What time is it?"

Tamaki blinked. That was the last question he'd though Ed would ask. Tamaki walked over and kneeled down so he was at eye level with his brother. He looked into deep golden eyes. Ed didn't have the strength to even lift his head yet.

"It's 10:50, at night."

"No it's not," Ed pouted.

"Yea, it is. You've been out since around 3 when you got home."

Ed slowly pushed himself up on the large bed. He was covered in blankets and sheets and was actually quite comfortable.

"No, I haven't. That's not… Well god damn, I haven't passed out in a long time," Ed thought aloud. His brother slapped him over the head and looked ready to kill.

"What's the last thing you ate?" Tamaki snapped.

Ed opened his mouth but closed it quickly. It was the toast.

"Exactly. Ed you can't do that to yourself. Do you need to talk about any of this, I may not be able to help much but at least you'll get it out."

His voice became softer and softer. Tamaki just didn't know how to be mean. Ed shifted uncomfortably and knew he should say something but he just couldn't think of the right things to say.

"I don't need to talk about anything," Ed saw Tamaki open his mouth ready to protest but Ed quickly continued.

"I just, I don't know. I'm sorry ok? I will try; this isn't fair to you or me. I don't want to worry you and I guess I just have a lot on my mind lately. This happens sometimes, someone just needs to knock some sense into me," Ed sighed. He yawned and a grumble was heard. His stomach was on a rampage begging for food.

"Don't you dare say you are not hungry, even your stomach is protesting," Tamaki growled.

"Well then where's the food?" Ed smirked.

Tamaki pointed and Ed smiled and began to eat. Tamaki leaned back in his chair and watched quietly.

"Are you mad?" Ed asked slowly as he broke a piece of bread in half.

"I would say yes, but I can't stay mad at you," Tamaki sighed. Ed giggled and popped the piece of bread in his mouth.

"Just please don't let it get to the point where you're passing out again. Or else I'll have no choice but to send you to the therapist," Tamaki warned.

"I promise, and I am really sorry. I hate to be a problem," Ed said quietly.

"You're not a problem."

Ed was busy, quietly making the crumbs in his lap into a neat pile before picking them up. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at Ed's unlikely behavior.

"Thanks."

Tamaki had been caught off guard.

"Of course."

"I mean it. Thank you. Not every person would be willing to take in practically a stranger. You've treated me so, so nice too and you barely knew me."

"Well duh, that what big brothers are for," Tamaki smiled ruffling Ed's blonde hair. This caused both blondes to smile and laugh softly. Ed hadn't realized his hair was down, and at the moment he could care less.

When Tamaki was sure his brother was alright, he let him get his rest and went to be himself.

"_That's funny mother," Ed giggled. Alphonse laughed in agreement. Their mother beamed happily that she had amused them. She flicked her chestnut colored hair behind her shoulder and let out a soft chuckle. Edward watched out the window of the car as they drove slowly down the street. It was raining out and the wind was pattering softly against the cool glass._

"_Brother, look," Al giggled. He had been drawing faces in the fog his breath created. Ed smiled and drew one and they both laughed. It was like music to Trisha's ears. _

"_Mom look," Al giggled. Ed hadn't said anything he just nodded in approval._

_Ed only remembered a few things after seeing his mother's laughing face. He remembered his head hitting the seat in front of him rather hard. He could hear the gasps of his mother and the cold hands of his brother gripping him tightly. The squeal of the tires screeching like the children in the car should have been. They were too petrified to even speak a word._

_Ed's mind was hazy and he could see his mother's face. Red juice was splattered across it. He looked around trying to move but felt the pain. It was worse than stubbing his toe or bumping it on the bed post. It was pain a little kid would never be able to comprehend. _

"_Edward," meshed voices called. Morphed and distorted. Shrieks and cries were heard and Ed couldn't handle them. They were tearing his mind apart and hurting his ears._

_A bloodied hand brushed over his cheek. Skin peeled and blood oozed from her once beautiful face. Rotted flesh and broken mangled fingers brushing across honeyed skin. Eye lids hanging of loving eyes. Nails painted a pretty light pink falling off those once gentle hands._

"_You didn't even cry for help. I could have been saved. They told you there was nothing you could've done. They lied," her voice hissed. It was bitterly sweet. Her hand continued to brush his skin._

"_When Alphonse was killed, you could have cried for help but instead you chose pride and let him die. How could you do that to us, your own family?" she asked sourly. Ed tried to pull away from her hand but all he could manage was a grimace. Searing white hot pain was burning throughout his body and his mind was hazy._

"_Stop it, that's, that's not true," Ed whimpered as her nails scratched across his skin. Her teeth formed a smile and he flinched. _

"_They were lies, Edward. The doctors lied because you were a child. Alphonse called you, remember? The answering machine, how many calls?" she asked pushing back blood matted blonde fringe. _

"_15," he whispered quietly._

_He wasn't home though; he couldn't be blamed for that. The colonel had him out doing research on a recent accident in a lab. He had no choice but to go. He didn't think his baby brother would be murdered._

"_I'm sorry," Ed cried as blood red tears poured from is eyes. _

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered as a soft tear went down his cheek. That caught Tamaki's attention. Usually Ed would have been up by now. He had walked in to get him for school.

"It's, no. Stop! You're lying!" his brother cried out. The sheets began to tangle around his small body and his eyes screwed shut tightly.

"Edward, Ed, wake up!" Tamaki cried grabbing his brother's shoulders. Glistening golden eyes popped open as ragged breaths fell of his lips. Chapped lips formed a frown as tears fell down pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered quietly. Tamaki hugged his brother gently, pushing back the sweat soaked bangs from his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair and cooed him, comforting it was, to Edward.

The blonde shuddered and gripped tighter at his brother's shirt.

"Take a shower, Edo. Ok? We'll see if you're up to going to school later, ok?" Tamaki asked softly.

"I'm going, it was just a dream," the teen sniffled rubbing at his red eyes. He stood on wavering feet before heading to the bathroom. Tamaki watched amazed and shook his head at his brother's stubbornness.

Tamaki stood and fled the room with a very big decision in his mind. He had to call someone, even if he didn't want to, he knew he had to. Ed closed the bathroom door and let his head fall against the door. Another leak sprung and tears streamed down his saddened face. He bit his lips and turned on the shower making sure to burn him with the water. Steam filled the bathroom creeping up the walls and clouding the mirrors and window. Stripping down he stepped into the water with one thought and one more tear.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15

**AN: Holy crap. The time just got away from me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys. Did ya like it? Hate it? Tell me! There was a lot of info in this chappy wasn't there? LOL. Yea so I just got extremely busy with sports and school and clubs and stuff. Gate I'm busy as hell! Oh well! I hope you liked it! **

**It might be a while till I update again with Christmas coming up and all. So yea.**

**Cheers!**

**In Japan they say last names first, if I am not mistaken. **

**They are RICH people! I made them have a winter break and then another holiday break. Is that such a big deal? Huh? I think not!**

**FAIR WELL /**

**~edluver123**


	10. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I am alive! I've been in the hospital for a few weeks and I completely forgot about this story. I'm SORRY! I never forget about my stories, but I've been busy. I also wanted to clear up a few things.

This is **not** a RoyEd story. I know I have written many, almost all, of those in the past, but this one is parental. I just wanted to clear that up, since I have gotten several inboxes asking that very question.

Now for the thanks!

Really thank you for all of the people who are reviewing and giving me positive feedback. Thanks for all of the favorites and alerts as well! Really it means so much to me that you guys take the time to read and review and hopefully enjoy my stories. I will always be thankful, because a review is like inspiration. So honestly, thank you all. I** promise** to get a chapter updated as soon as I am able to.

Now I shall go back to writing and editing while listening to Nine Inch Nails, My Chemical Romance, Paramore and Panic!At the Disco while I drink some good ho tea.

Cheers!

~edluver123

P.s. sorry for getting your hopes up thinking this was an update=[


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: *Cue nervous laughter* I'm **_**extremely**_** happy none of you have found me and tried to burn down my house with torches yet. I promised to update and I never did. Ok, I kind of feel like- ok no. I do feel like shit haha… **

**Um yea so, here's my update. Hopefully it's good enough for you. It's 2 in the morning and the urge to write this chapter slapped me in the face and my body refused to shut down till I did. That would be a mixture of ADHD and insomnia kicking in. Maybe a dash of OCD that I have as well. Well alright.**

**Enjoy-**

Ed walked into school late. Well, that an understatement. He dragged himself into school. He was utterly tired and really didn't want to go, but the fact that Tamaki probably aged five years in the last couple of the hours, he needed to go to at least show his brother he was fine.

His brother so soon forgets he was in the military for a large portion of his childhood. Passing out is really not that big of a deal. Or the nightmares, everybody got those.

No big deal.

He was sitting in math listening to the twins bate the teacher into not giving them homework over the winter break. The _other_ winter break. Ed still found it ridiculous that they had two of those.

He shifted in his chair, his ports aching more so than usual. He blamed it on the stress of the dream. Math was right before lunch, and thank god for that because Ed couldn't handle listening to another boring lecture about something he already knew. He had to admire the skill the twins had at persuading people however. Because apparently, they just go the whole class out of writing a report over the break.

He had missed the first three periods of the day, those being English, history and then his choice of language which he took as French. It was ironic really that he knew so many languages and didn't know the one that his brother knew fluently. He knew basic phrases in French, but not enough to hold an intelligent conversation, but he intended to learn.

The class was dismissed and the twins walked on both sides of Ed, rambling on with questions about why he was late.

"Wasn't feeling well," he said shrugging it off. They nodded and he found it strange that they hadn't pestered him more about it. He nearly tripped over the carpet as he walked into the music room where they had dragged him to eat lunch. He grumbled in annoyance and cursed under his breath in German.

"Hey!" Haruhi said jogging over to him.

"Yea, what is it?" he grumbled.

Her smile disappeared and she tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"Did you not just see me trip?" he snapped. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Anyways, what did you want?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. He felt slightly guilty for snapping at her, he had no filter.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my art project, I'm not so good with drawing, and I suppose you're good, I mean from what Tamaki told me," she said crossing her arms. Before he could answer he was being lifted into the air. He shouted in alarm and twisted around before thrashing about. He saw it was Mori.

"Put me down! I'm not just something you get to pick up for fun!" he snapped. Ok, so now he had started to thrash. He grabbed Mori's arm and was about to get out of his hold when Tamaki waltzed over and Kyoya spoke.

"That's enough Mori," he said. The black haired dropped Ed who landed on his ass. He grimaced and grumbled about him being freakishly tall. Tamaki held out a hand and helped him up.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped.

"Just getting your attention was all," Tamaki smiled.

"There's a thing called talking!"

"That's no fun!" Tamaki argued back.

Ed huffed and crossed his arms in frustration.

"You are to go home after school today," Tamaki said placing a hand on his hip. Ed blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm not a kid Tamaki," he snapped.

"I hadn't said you were."

Edward glared at him challengingly. This had been about last night. It had to be. Tamaki was worried Ed would tire himself out again and pass out. That was it. Ed scrunched up his nose in a scowl and turned away from him. If Ed hated anything more than being proved wrong, or Mustang, it was being treated like a child.

Tamaki grabbed his wrist as he began to storm away.

"I'll be in the library," he growled. Before he could make another move he was lifted into the air.

"God dammit! Put me down!" he shouted as he began to struggle again. How simple would it be to clap and take this guy out? His palm became itchy and he desperately needed to let off some steam. He glanced at his brother who saw that look in his eye.

"Put him down," Tamaki sighed. Mori glanced at him before letting go of Ed.

"I hate you all," Ed darkly muttered as he hit the ground for the second time. He didn't mean it and everybody really just chuckled when he said it. The twins were watching with satisfaction as he got up, dusted him off and left. They went to follow.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked, annoyed she never got her answer from him.

"All I said was that he had to go home," Tamaki shrugged oblivious to Ed's musings.

Ed whipped around when he knew the twins were following him.

"What?" he snapped.

"You got really pissed off…" Hikaru said.

"…About what boss had said," Kaoru finished.

"Yea well, I hate being told what to do. Wanna go do something and get in trouble or it? I need to blow off some steam," he said turning around to fully face them.

Devilish grins formed on their similar faces and nodded.

"We know just what to do," they said quietly.

"Perfect," Ed grinned

So. That's how Edward and the twins ended up in detention after school.

"This is your entire fault you know," Hikaru said to Ed. He was playing games on his cell phone. He hadn't looked up from the thing when he spoke either.

"I'm not the one who hit a teacher in the face with rice," Ed snorted remembering the teachers shocked face.

True a food fight was probably the oldest and stupidest one in the book, but it was just too much fun. He leant back, tipping the chair on its hind legs and balanced. The room was hot, and Ed had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He had tugged off the bluish purple jacket a while ago. It was about an hour in and Edward was getting fidgety.

"She chose to walk in at that moment," Kaoru murmured. Ed snorted and shrugged. This was nothing compared to getting in trouble at military school. They had to do laps, and Ed soon became very good at running. He probably could run a mile in 6 something.

A young teacher walked in, neat and tidy with a pencil skirt and a suit jacket on her slim frame. It was a wondered how she walked in those heals though. Ed took a look at them and tried to imagine Hawkeye wearing something. He had to snicker at that, because Mustang would probably have a heart attack. And then bleed everywhere…From his nose.

"Edward, you are allowed to leave now. A car is waiting outside for you," she said monotonously. He stood and stretched. He winked at them and grabbed his bag, jogging out of the room. He heard them chorus, 'No fair' he as ran down the hallway.

He jumped into the car and nearly shrieked in alarm when he landed on Tamaki.

"Ouch!" Tamaki whined rubbing his hip, where Ed's automail had banged. Edward was too busy laughing to apologize. He was sprawled out over his brother gasping and panting, laughing too hard to form a coherent sentence.

"Hey," Ed smiled.

"Are you still angry at me? You're worse than a teenage girl, I swear," Tamaki muttered.

"Why'd you tell me I had to stay home?" Ed asked with annoyance in his tone at being compared to a girl. Winry was like this. Always shouting and throwing wrenches, and then the mechanic would get all soft and smile, maybe even cry. He'd never understand women.

"I have my reasons," Tamaki said.

Ed bothered him the whole ride home. It resulted in wrestling and tickling in which Ed though he burst a lung.

"I'm not letting you off the hook for starting that food fight you know. This is a private school and none of your jokes will be tolerated any further."

"Yea, yea, I got the speech already Tama, I know."

"You better, because we can't have you kicked out of Ouran! You didn't even come to one of the host clubs parties yet! I have to speak with you about something else as well. Kyoya brought it up and I thought it'd be a good idea…. Well Mommy always has good ideas I mean there was this one time where he decided that the twins should hook-"

"Tamaki! Why not just tell me now rather than forget later," Ed laughed as Tamaki continued mouthing words even though sound had stopped coming out.

"Kyoya was speaking to my precious Haruhi about something some commoners did when they were out of work. They offer to draw people very fast for some quick money! Kyoya was thinking that you could do that, you know since you've got some talent with a pencil in hand, or brush, or pastel or whatever you use," Tamaki rambled on. Edward was amazed at how much came out of him.

"You mean Caricature? Yea sure, it's fun making fun of people," Ed snickered.

"Yes that!" Tamaki said pointing at Edward. Ed nodded in agreement and Tamaki whipped out his phone to text Kyoya.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

Ed rolled his eyes in a good natured manner and slumped back against the leather seats of the car. The first time he had been in a fancy car such as this one was when he was being driven to the airport under the CPS' rules because apparently you couldn't have an apartment at age 15.

He hated saying goodbye to Winry and Pinako. Winry had been crying. Ed frowned. The car lurched to a stop and Tamaki got out and Ed followed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. They walked up the steps of the mansion and went inside.

"Dinner is in a few minutes, come back down ok?" Tamaki called as Ed hopped up the stairs.

"Yea, yea, sure!" he called.

Tamaki listened to the door slam shut. What was he going to do with his brother when his grandmother returned home for her extended stay in Italy? He groaned in annoyance and wandered off to the kitchen to see what was being made.

Ed threw his bag on his neatly made bed and began tugging off his clothes. He peeled of the skin cover on his arm and wiggled the metal fingers sighing. He hated the slimy feeling the fake skin gave them. He was searching his draws, messing them up, for a shirt when there was a knock on the door. He looked down at his arm and winced.

"Come in?" he called hesitantly. A maid ran in and stopped in her tracks staring at him. He had been hoping it was Tanaka or Tamaki. Well Tamaki usually didn't knock. So he had been hoping it was Tanaka.

"Oh, Mr. Elric, I'm sorry I didn't- I can come back!" she panicked stepping back. Her eyes were squared in on his arm.

"Nah, its fine. What is it?" he asked. He felt heat creeping up on to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"I, oh um, I was wondering if you had anything that needed to be washed?"

Ed glanced around and shrugged. He crossed his arms, not liking the scars that were etched across his chest.

"Nope, you do a pretty good job with that," he smiled. She blushed and nodded.

"Um, have a nice night, Sir," she said bowing her head and hurrying out shutting the door behind her. Ed sighed and turned to the mirror.

He stared at himself. His body wasn't all that attractive. Sure he was trim from the many years he had spent in military school and not eating, but he was loaded with ugly scars. They reached around his shoulder, curling up on to his collar bone and shoulder blades. He had scars on his stomach from the accident, fights, and stupid mistakes. He found a long sleeved sweater and slipped it over his head loving the much too long sleeves that feel over his knuckles, only revealing the tips of his fingers.

He stepped out of the black dress pants and moved his automail foot around. It creaked and whirred quietly. It needed to be oiled and the shitty weather wasn't helping the dull ache pulsing in his knee. He tugged the hair band out of his braid and ran a hand through his hair. A head ache was growing. He sat down on the bed and pulled open his side table's drawer and pulled out oil.

"Hey Edo?" Tamaki called opening the door. Edward's head snapped up and he paused his actions.

"Oh," Tamaki said.

"What's up?" Ed asked going back to oiling the joints. He wiggled his foot and added more grease.

"Is it hurting?" Tamaki asked. Ed looked up with his eyes and then back down, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's the weather," he murmured. The pressure in the air was all different than what he was used to.

"It's kind of cool if you think about it," Tamaki said sitting down on the bed watching.

"I mean, not the fact that you have it, but the fact that people can make stuff like this," Tamaki rushed. Ed nodded with a small bitters smile. Winry was a machine junky who was crazy about automail, particularly Ed's automail. She loved working on his. Mustang and Pinako both agreed it was just because she wanted to see him practically naked. He had turned red and shouted at them to shut up.

"Yea, my friend is excellent at what she does," Ed said. He had been actually trying to keep good care of it because it wasn't like he could just head over to the Rockbell's and get a tune up.

"Dinner's done," Tamaki murmured.

"Alright," Ed said tossing the container back in the drawer. He got up and went in his drawers for a pair of torn up jeans. He tugged them around his waist and pulled the belt so they didn't fall down.

"Come on then," Tamaki laughed tugging Ed down the hallway. They ran down the stairs nearly crashing into a maid who was fixing the curtains.

"Look what you did!" Tamaki scolded.

"Me? _You_ ran into me!" Ed pouted in mock exasperation. The maid was chuckling at their antics while picking up the duster she had dropped.

"Agh!" they both shouted and tackled each other. A throat was cleared when Tamaki was pulling Ed's hair and Ed was wrapping a much shorter leg around his brother's knee to lock him in place.

"If you two quite done, supper is getting cold," Tanaka said, amusement in his old eyes. Tamaki shot up adjusting the dress shirt he was still wearing, clearing his throat. Ed pulled himself to his feet and tucked his hair behind his ear. He didn't care that it was down. Who was he to impress?

"Master Tamaki, a word?" an elderly woman asked. Tamaki nodded and Tamaki walked Edward to the dining room. He sat down and watched as the services stacked his plate full. His stomach growled and he picked up the fork, rather than chop sticks, and dug in. He was hungry, and his stomach was controlling his actions. A few minutes later Tamaki strode in and sat down. He looked unusually serious.

"What?" Ed asked around a mouth full of food. Tamaki glanced at him and then stopped and took a good look.

"You're eating."

"100 points to Team Tamaki," Ed said shaking his hands as he finished chewing. Tamaki rolled his eyes and began to eat as well.

"Why are you so serious? What? Find out Haruhi is secretly in love with another-"

"_Don't _you _dare _finish that sentence… and no? It's nothing. Just eat," Tamaki said glaring at Ed. Ed laughed and agreed shoveling more food into his mouth. Silence passed over them until Edward noticed Tamaki was staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face? It wouldn't be the first."

"No, no. It's just commoner clothes are rather intriguing, especially Germanys," Tamaki said glancing down at Edwards large sweater.

"It's just clothes for me. All your clothes are too fancy," Ed mumbled poking at the scraps on his plate. He actually felt full, and it was a nice feeling.

"I'm gonna go, uh try to do something productive," Edward said getting up. He glanced at the clock and then waved and bolted out of the room. Tamaki snorted and finished up as well.

About an hour later, Edward was sitting on his bed surrounded by many things. School books, books, alchemy texts, sketch pads, pencils and pens, and the file that Mustang had faxed over about the murderer in Japan. He was trying to pin point possible locations of where he could be hiding, and trying to finish some homework at the same time.

Roy hopped up on to the bed, soundlessly with poise, and snuggled up on Ed's pillows, leaning against his back. He purred quietly and Ed smiled to himself.

He picked up the photograph of the murders finger prints and stared at them. The man had been arrested for a small robbery ad released the same day due to an unknown bail out. That's when he had gotten the inking done. They had never realized the man was a murderer.

Ed blinked. That meant the man had to have had a name, unless he had been using an alias. Ed sat back and was awarded with a hiss forgetting the cat was behind him. He muttered curses under his breath.

They had a murderer, who has been traveling under a fake name, and had no idea where his location was. It was so easy to kidnap and murder people in Japan, Ed supposed. There were so many people here, and it would probably take a while to figure out someone was missing, ad that was all the time that was needed for a murder to clean up the scene and make it look pristine and untouched.

Heavy foot fall, an unusual sound in this house, broke him from his thoughts. He looked over to the door when they stopped. Ed raised an eyebrow and then a knock sounded.

"One minute, please," he called in Japanese.

Ed quickly jumped off the bed throwing the alchemy text books under his bed along with the murder file and notes he had taken. He rolled up the map where he had been drawing on and shoved it under the pillows disturbing the cats slumber.

He took a quick glance around and sighed. Tamaki knew he was working while he was here. However, the young Suoh still didn't understand that Edward was put on dangerous cases, and missions that made even the toughest solider shake. He also didn't believe Edward was such a good soldier, partly because Edward had tried to hide the fact that he was. If you think about it, he wasn't. He never listened, he stole books and files from libraries, and he broke the law, frequently.

In the end, his intelligence and strategic skills always made up for it and he was able to get the job done.

Ed opened up the door and his mouth fell open.

Black hair, dark eyes.

Blonde hair, soft brown eyes.

The familiar click of a gun going back into its holster.

Those white gloves sticking out from neatly folded arms.

The ugly blue.

That damned smug grin across a pale face.

"Miss me Fullmetal?"

Ed slammed the door shut and put his back to it. This was not good. He was hallucinating. This was horrible, terrible! He wasn't letting Tamaki worry about him anymore.

"Wasn't very polite, and here I thought living with your brother would knock some manners into that small body of yours," came the voice on the other side of the door. That snarky German voice which Edward hadn't missed one bit.

Ed's eye twitched at the short comment and he opened the door back up and stared.

"Like to say that to my face, bastard?" Ed challenged. Roy laughed and bent down so his eyes were leveled with the golden pools.

"What, that you're still a rude brat, or that you're short?"

Ed shrieked and went to tackle the insufferable man but a voice stopped him. A clear _Japanese _voice stopped him.

"Edward, behave," Tamaki said appearing next to Riza. Ed gaped at him and pushed by Roy and stared up at him.

"Why are they here? You called them?"

"We aren't the only ones here. Havoc and Breda are in the car and Fury is getting info for me," Roy said casually. He shook Tamaki's hand who nodded. He turned away quickly. Riza shared a glance with her superior officer. Tamaki had been very short with Roy since he had arrived.

"I had to."

"What kind of fucking excuse is that?" Ed barked in French. Roy raised an eyebrow in amusement. He didn't know French. He barely knew Japanese, Riza had been the translator as soon as they had gotten into the country.

"You obviously aren't doing well, and I didn't know what to do! Don't yell at me!" Tamaki said just as sharply. He sighed heavily through his nose and looked away from Edward crossing his arms. He looked disappointed, overly, actually. He looked way to dramatic, but then again, that was Tamaki for you.

"What gave you that notion?" Ed asked, slipping back to Japanese.

"I don't know! Maybe the fact that you aren't eating, or you space out all the time? Maybe it's the compulsive behavior-"

"Hate to interrupt, but compulsive behavior isn't anything knew for him," Roy said after Riza had mumbled a few things in his ear.

"Shut up. Stop acting like I'm not here, you ass," Ed snapped. Tamaki looked incredulous that Edward had called the man something so rude.

"Well you're certainly short enough to overlook-"

"Oh that's it-!"

"How about we all relax," Riza said quietly. They turned to look at her. She always had good ideas.

"Yes, Ms. Hawkeye was it? Perhaps we can go to the dining room and discuss the more civilly rather than bark at each other like dogs in the hallway," Tamaki said politely.

Ed huffed, walking back into his room.

"Ask him. I already am a dog."

And his door slammed shut.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, and a sigh fell off his lips.

"Tea then," he said walking down the hallway expecting them to follow.

"He took that better than I expected," Roy murmured to Riza in smooth German.

"I thought so as well, Sir," she replied briskly. They followed the blonde down the hall and Roy had to remind himself that this person was related to Edward. Anything could tick him off and a ticked off Elric was not something you wanted to mess with.

They'd soon figure out that Tamaki was nothing, and everything like Edward.


End file.
